Harry Snape (Remake)
by Chucky Ray
Summary: The night that Harry James Potter became the boy who lived it changed Severus Snape's life forever. For he was about to do something that he thought he would never do,.. help raise the son of his worst enemy. (A reboot of an old fanfic of mine due to the fact that there are some changes to it and it's now roleplay based.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Boy (and the woman) Who Lived

"No,.. please,.. don't kill Lily. Please,.. spare her life,.. please,.. I beg of you." Severus pleaded as he looked into the devilish eyes of the man that he called his master. "I love her." He told him and there was a few moment's silence before his master spoke.

"Very well then Severus. I shall honor your wishes and not kill Lily Potter. That is as long as she doesn't get in my way." He told him. "However James and Harry Potter are fair game as far as I'm concerned. Especially Harry Potter. I must kill him and stop the prophecy from coming true."

There was another few moments of silence as Severus continued looking at him. On one hand Harry Potter was the son of James Potter, his sworn enemy since Hogwarts. However, on the other hand he was also Lily's son and (or so he was told since he hadn't ever laid eyes on the child himself yet) he had her eyes.

"My lord, MUST you kill Harry Potter? He is only a child after all." He pointed out which was true since even though he didn't really care about the boy, Harry wasn't even two years old yet and he wasn't as cruel as to just stand aside and let him die.

His master raised a questioning eyebrow at this. "Now tell me Severus why such concern? Isn't he the son of the man you have despised since your childhood?" He wondered.

"Yes my lord, but he is also HER son." Severus pointed out.

"I'm sorry Severus but if I don't kill him then I will be destroyed. It has already been decided. Harry James Potter must die." His master told him and with that he disapparated.

That's when suddenly Severus decided that he must put away all the hate that he had for James for the sake of Lily and her son's safety. Once he finished looking around to check to see that all of the remaining death eaters had vanished with their master, he disapparated as well and reappeared outside the Potter's cottage.

Breathing heavily and with his heart pounding frantically he quickly hurried up to their front door and rang the doorbell. A few moments later Lily Potter, the love of his life and the woman of his dreams opened the door. Of course Lily looked a lot more shocked to see him there than he was to see her.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" She questioned him quietly with uncertainty as a fluffy black cat ran out the door before she could stop him. In the background Severus could hear what sounded like a small child giggling.

"Oh dear! Fluffy get back here!" Lily exclaimed before she just simply heaved a sigh and shook her head. "Don't worry, he's an indoor/outdoor cat, but it's awfully late at night and I don't completely trust all the neighbors around here in this neighborhood. Since it is Halloween after all and he's black." She explained.

"Speaking of people who are untrustworthy there's something I need to tell you. You and Harry are in danger. It's Petter Pettigrew, he's betrayed you and your husband." Severus told her with his voice nervously shaking as Lily just simply looked at him with disbelief.

"Lily you need to trust me and take Harry somewhere and go. I tried to stop him, I really did." He told her earnestly as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"James!" Lily shrieked while hurrying back over to him while Harry continued reaching out his tiny little hands at the beautiful light show that was happening right in front of him and Severus followed suit.

"Lily, what is it?" James questioned her anxiously with concern as he turned to look over at Severus who just simply looked back at him without saying a word.

"Harry's in danger." Lily began while bending over to pick up her son. "Voldemort is coming." She told him. Sure enough as James glanced up and looked out the window he realized that his wife was right as a man in a black cloak was slowly headed towards their cottage.

"Lily! Take Harry upstairs and hide him! I'll hold him off!" James instructed as Severus quickly followed along behind Lily as she carried her baby upstairs. Once they got upstairs Lily shut the door to Harry's nursery tightly and locked it. Afterwards she placed Harry in his crib and then turned to her old friend.

"Severus, I really don't think that you should be here, but since I already know that you insist upon it, take James' invisibility cloak." She instructed while grabbing it off the chair and throwing it over top of him. As soon as he was safely hidden out of sight Lily squatted down in front of Harry for she knew that this might possibly be the last time that she would ever get to speak to him. Severus watched her as she did this.

"Harry listen to me." She began. "Harry Mumma loves you,.. Dada loves you,.. Harry be safe, and be strong." She told him while the small toddler just simply looked up at her with confusion. It took everything in his power to stop it as the door suddenly burst open and Voldemort was standing in front of the woman that he loved.

"No,.." He whispered to himself. Lily slowly got to her feet and turned around to face him.

"Alright woman, although I just finished murdering your husband, I will keep my promise of sparing your life if you just stand aside." He hissed.

"No, not Harry,.. please not Harry." She begged with a shake of her head.

"I am asking you again to stand aside woman and you will not be harmed." Voldemort repeated.

"No, not Harry,.. please not Harry. Take me. Kill me instead." Lily pleaded and suddenly Voldemort was losing his patience.

"STAND ASIDE!" He hollered angrily at her on the top of his lungs and when she refused to move for the third time it felt like watching the result in slow motion to Severus.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shrieked and with a wave of his wand he performed the killing curse on her. Tears poured down Severus' cheeks as he watched her fall down dead in front of him and then he quickly turned to look over at Voldemort who was heading closer towards Harry who was standing up inside his crib and starting to cry.

Severus quickly removed his invisibility cloak. Even though he wasn't able to protect Lily, he swore to himself that he would protect her son. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry just as Severus was sneaking up on him from behind.

"Avada Kedavra!" He cried but that's when suddenly something went wrong. A green light flashed in front of Harry's eyes and suddenly the spell backfired causing Voldemort to lose his powers and his body at exactly the same time. There was a sudden great explosion up through the roof and now in the center of Harry's forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Once that Severus knew that Harry was alright he quickly hurried over to Lily's body and scooped her up inside his arms and embraced her tightly while starting to sob. However, that's when suddenly to his complete and utter astonishment she slowly began to open her eyelids and wake up.

Severus didn't know how both Harry and Lily managed to survive, but he wasn't going to stop and ask questions. His tears of sorrow suddenly changed into tears of joy that Lily was still alive. Then he turned his head back over to look at Harry.

How long would that last though? He already knew that Voldemort would find a way to come back as he always did. That's when suddenly Severus silently vowed to protect them both. Harry Potter wasn't even two years old yet but he had just become the most famous wizard in history. For he was the boy who survived the killing curse. For he was the boy who lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Just A Child

Lily suddenly raised to her feet as she went over to Harry's crib and gently lifted him out of it and kissing his forehead she brought him to her hip and then a few moments later adjusted her grip on him.

"Lily it isn't safe for you here anymore. Neither is it safe for your son. You should come back with me to Hogwarts. I got a room that you both can stay in and where you'll be protected. There isn't anywhere else safer." Severus told her while pulling himself to his feet.

"I really hate to admit it but when you're right you're right." She began before handing Harry over to him. "Can you hold him for a second? I need to start packing." She told him as Severus simply just looked at her as he hadn't had much experience with babies.

"Uh Lily I_" He began but it was already too late as Lily quickly left the nursery and ran downstairs to get her wand. As soon as his mother left him Harry looked up at Severus with curiosity.

"Da." He said as he reached his tiny little hands up towards him.

"No. I am not your father." Severus began with a shake of his head. "I'm not even close. I'm a professor at a school. A magical school. Your father is dead." He told him as if he expected the toddler to understand him but he just continued looking at him and then all of a sudden he scrunched up his face and started making grunting noises.

"Don't even think about it." Severus told him but it was already too late as Harry left Severus a gift for him in his diaper. Severus looked around and rolled his eyes. "Lily!" He called and that's when suddenly she came back upstairs and opened the door and reappeared.

"I do believe that your son needs changed." He told her and the tone of his voice definitely wasn't pleasant.

"Oops, I'm sorry Severus, I'll go ahead and take him for you." Lily told him and as soon as she removed him from his arms he started to cry and fuss. "It's alright Harry, Mummy's going to put a fresh nappy on you." She reassured him soothingly before planting a kiss on his cheek and then carried him over to the changing table and laid him down.

Severus watched with interest and he actually paid attention to what she was doing so he would know what to do for the future. After Lily was finished changing him, Severus slowly started walking back over to them.

"So, how do you figure that you both survived?" He wondered.

"I'm not sure, I'm just glad that Harry's okay." Lily told him while she lifted Harry back inside her arms and placed him back up by her hip.

"I'm just glad that you're both alright." Severus told him but Lily just raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Really? You are? Even though that Harry is the son of James Potter?" She asked him.

"Yes,.. but he is also your son and he has your eyes. Then again he'll probably turn into an arrogant bastard like his father." He said.

"Oh yeah Severus, it sure looks that way alright. The next thing you know he'll probably be purposely leaving you poopy nappies and throwing his food at you." Lily said sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's just what babies do." He began. "Or what they CAN do anyways." He clarified.

"I'm sorry what was that? What did you just call him?" Lily questioned him while using her other free hand to cup it behind her right ear.

"A baby. Since that's what he is isn't he?" Severus questioned him back.

"Exactly." Lily began before she handed Harry back over to him and grabbed her things and started heading towards the door. Severus heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I get it. I shouldn't be angry with you for what your father used to do to me. You still have his genes though and you look exactly like him so what on earth am I supposed to do with you?" He questioned more to himself than to Harry who gave a rather sleepy yawn and started rubbing his eyes.

"Ah. I see you're tired. That's right you're a small toddler and you need your rest. So best off putting you to bed then." He said as Harry closed his eyes and rested his head upon his shoulder and started drifting off to sleep.

Severus just simply looked at him for a few moments and then rolled his eyes again. "Do I look like a bed to you Harry?" He inquired but Harry was already out like a light. "Well just so you know, you can try and butter me up all you want to but it isn't going to work on me. I am much too strong for that." He said.

"I am only offering to look after you for Lily's sake not yours or my own." He told him while he started carrying him out of the room and down the stairs. As soon as they got downstairs Harry instantly started twitching and rapidly moving just as if he was having a seizure and started to cry.

Lily suddenly grew a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong with him!?" she cried.

"I,.. I don't know." Severus said a bit anxiously.

"I've never seen him act like this before!" she exclaimed over her son's frantic shrieking.

"Me neither." Severus began. "I mean I've never seen any child act like this before." He told her. "Lily, take my hand,.. NOW!" He instructed her and without hesitation Lily grabbed it and they instantly disapparated and reappeared right inside Severus' room.

Once they appeared, Harry stopped crying and Lily turned to look at Severus with a rather confused look on her face. "I thought that you couldn't apparate and disapparate within the Hogwarts walls?" She said questioningly.

"Yes, that's true. Normally you can't. However, being a professor has its advantages." He explained as Harry slowly glanced up at him and Severus looked back down at him. "You're safe now little one. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you or your mother. I promise." He assured him and Harry looked at him for a few more moments and blinked his bright green eyes up at him.

Then that's when suddenly he did something totally unexpected. He touched his fingers to his chin and then brought his hand out in front of him almost as if he was blowing him a kiss. Severus quickly glanced over at Lily for the translation.

"He's saying thank you. He's using baby sign language." She explained while smiling warmly at him.

"Well, how do you say you're welcome then?" He wondered.

"You do exactly the same thing that he just did." She told him.

"Really? That's rather strange doing the same sign for both but,.." he began before making the sign back at Harry and actually smiling at him for the first time. Harry instantly laid his head back down on top of his shoulder and closed his eyes and Severus glanced over at him.

"He's,.. just like any other child." He suddenly realized.

"Exactly." Lily began. "Which is why he needs his sleep and I best be putting him to bed now." She told him while gathering her son back inside her arms.

"Alright, come with me. I'll show you where you and Harry will be sleeping." He told her while leading them over towards a door that was a connecting room and opened it.

"Thank you Severus, for everything." Lily told him as he watched her head inside and laid Harry down on top of the bed. He tried to tell her that it wasn't any trouble but suddenly he felt mesmerized in the moment as baby Harry started sucking his thumb. He quickly shut the door.

He had to remind himself who Harry was and just exactly WHAT he was. He was a living and constant reminder of the fact that he wasn't his child. He was the child of another man and for that reason alone,.. Severus silently vowed to himself right then and there that no matter what happened,.. he wouldn't ever allow himself to get attached to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Surprising News

The next morning Harry managed to escape from his crib and he found Severus fast asleep on top of the couch as he toddled out into the living room. The small child pointed over at him and then woke him up with an excited screech. This startled Severus so much that he leapt up into the air and then fell onto the floor. Harry giggled as this occurred and then Severus quickly rose to his feet and scooped him up inside his arms.

"Harry, how on earth did you get in here? Where's your mother?" He questioned him. The next thing he knew Harry was touching his chin with his thumb again and spreading all the rest of his tiny fingers out in front of him and then he ran one of his hands down his face. "Alright I have absolutely no idea what any of that means and I think it's about time to teach you how to speak so we can start to communicate with each other as I do believe that you're more than capable of learning how to do that.

"Ick ba!" Harry exclaimed while he pointed at his face and Severus simply just rolled his eyes.

"I meant in English." He told him. "Harry, I'm Severus,.. Severus Snape." He said.

"Boo-bah." Harry replied with a wide grin.

"No,.. try again. I'm_ oh forget it. Just call me either professor or Snape." Severus told him as Harry simply just grinned at him.

"Hullo Snappy." He said happily before Severus just simply heaved a heavy sigh.

"Close enough." He said before he started wrinkling his nose. "Oh no,.. Harry now is not the time to do this. I have to get ready for work." He told him before he heaved another heavy sigh and laid Harry down on top of the couch before slowly rising to his feet again. "Where does your mum keep the diapers at!?" He cried as he started searching the room frantically for them and then finally found them in the corner of the room by the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

Severus was sure that he knew what to do after watching Lily change him and started unbuttoning his bottoms. "I swear, it smells like a mountain troll died in here." He said while Harry just simply grinned up at him. "Well at least one of us is getting a really big kick out of this." He told him and once he successfully removed his diaper Harry decided to start decorating the ceiling.

"Ah shit!" Severus cried as he quickly grabbed a clean diaper and placed it over the yellow waterworks so it would hit the bottom of it instead. "Why did you have to be a boy instead of a girl?" He wondered and eventually he finally managed to clean his bottom, and put a fresh diaper onto it, before he started buttoning him back up.

"There, now I imagine that you're going to want your bottle,.. but is there anything else that you eat for breakfast?" Severus questioned him as he nodded. "Mind telling me what that would be then?" He asked him.

"Cewall." Harry replied but Severus just raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Come again?" He questioned.

"Cewall." Harry repeated before he stuck out his index finger and made a sign that looked like an inchworm crawling along the ground.

Severus heaved another and then gathered Harry up inside his arms and placed him by his hip before adjusting his grip a bit. "I have an idea, how about you point out to me what you want and then I'll get it for you?" He suggested. "Sound good buddy?" He questioned him as Harry replied silently with a nod. "Okay good, now we're in business." He said while carrying Harry into the kitchen and he opened one of the cupboards. "Do you see anything that you like in here Harry?" He wondered and Harry nodded again and pointed up at a great big yellow box.

"Cewall." Harry repeated for a third time and that's when suddenly Severus glanced up to see the Cheerios box.

"Oh,.. now I understand. You were trying to say cereal." He said as he got the box down with his free hand. "This is what you wanted right? The cereal?" He questioned him since he just wanted to make sure that he had heard him correctly.

"Yes." Harry replied with a nod as he tried to reach out with his tiny hands and grabbed the box.

"Okay well I'm guessing that you're still on breastmilk that you don't have regular cow or unicorn milk with this yet and you probably eat it dry." Severus realized while he started carrying Harry over to the table and then sat him down inside his highchair. "So I'm going to go ahead and pour this in a bowl for you, and then you can start eating while I heat your bottle up alright?" He questioned as he began to pour the Cheerios into a bowl for Harry.

As Harry started eating the Cheerios with his fingers and Severus started heating up his bottle that's when suddenly Lily woke up and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She had felt sick to her stomach and was starting to vomit. "Uh oh, that sounds like your mother." Severus said and he tested the temperature of Harry's bottle before he gave it to him. "Here you go, I have to go check on your mother." He told him and Harry tilted the nipple back to his lips and started drinking his milk when suddenly the toilet flushed and Lily came out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright Lily?" Severus questioned her anxiously with concern.

"Don't worry Severus, I could have never been better. Oh yeah, and I recently found out not too long ago that Harry's going to be a big brother." She told him with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Little Visitor

Severus just simply looked at her completely dumbfounded. "You mean that you're pregnant?" He questioned her with uncertainty.

"Yes Severus I am." She began with a nod. "Why? Is that a problem?" She questioned him back.

"No." Severus lied. "It's just that you surprised me,.. that's all." He told her. The truth was in fact that he had just been starting to get used to Harry. Now he realized that the love of his life would be having another baby that didn't belong to him.

That's when suddenly Lily started smiling warmly at her son while she slowly walked over to him. "Guess what sweetheart? Mummy has a baby growing inside of her tummy. That means that you're going to be a big brother." She told him excitedly.

However, Harry currently seemed more interested in his bottle than in the news and Severus couldn't help but chuckle. "He seems really rather impressed." He said sarcastically while walking over to them. "Listen, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I must be going. I have a class to instruct." He explained.

"Okay." Lily began as she continued watching Harry and then she scooped him up and hoisted him up inside her arms and placed him by her hip. "Harry, Severus is going bye-bye's for now. Can you tell him goodbye?" She questioned him as Harry nodded and finished his drink of milk and then slowly pulled the bottle away from his lips and started rapidly waving his free hand up and down.

"Buh-bye Snappy, buh-bye." He said and Severus couldn't help but bring a smile to his lips. Lily smiled as well and gently kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Alright, well I'll see you later buddy." Severus told him before ruffling his hair and then turned around and walked out the door.

…_._

"Alright Harry, let's get you all cleaned up and get your nappy changed and then get you ready for your nap okay?" Lily inquired before wiping up his mouth with his tiny blue bib and then removed him from his highchair and started carrying him into the kitchen to wash his tiny little hands clean.

Meanwhile, Severus,.. or as he was currently addressed as Professor Snape, was busy teaching a Potions lesson to the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. "Now,.. can anybody tell me what the effects of a shrinking solution are known as?" He questioned and as no hands shot into the air he simply just heaved a sigh. "Anyone?" He repeated and that's when suddenly he looked over at a blonde haired Slytherin boy who currently looked like he was inside his own little world.

"Mister Matthews, perhaps you can tell the class what the effects of a shrinking solution are." He said.

"It shrinks things?" He questioned him in a tone that sounded rather rude to Snape.

"Yes,.. but there is more to it, and if you shall find that attitude to carry on any further then I will have absolutely no choice to put you in detention. And I strongly dislike removing any points from my own house, but ten points from Slytherin." He told him before he turned around and went to the chalkboard and started to write upon it.

Back at the place where Severus was staying at, (and now allowing Harry and Lily to stay there with him as well) after Lily finished setting Harry down for a nap,.. she decided to take one as well. However, about twenty minutes later Harry decided that he wasn't really all that tired and managed to once again escape his crib and wander out into the living room where the wind had blown the front door open a crack. Harry pushed the front door open and then he raced out into the hallway, and as soon as he reached the stairs he started crawling down them since he didn't know how to go down them standing up yet.

"Now the effects of a shrinking solution won't always necessarily shrink the drinker down to size, for it also can make the drinker younger. Which is why it is nicknamed the fountain of youth." Snape explained while Harry pushed open the door and walked into the room. There were sudden gasps and whispers and a few of the girls giggled.

Completely unaware of the fact that Harry was in the room he abruptly spun around and crossed his arms angrily and narrowed his eyebrows. "Alright,.. so you find something in this room amusing do you? Well go ahead and share with the rest of the class. I like a joke as much as the next person." He told them which nobody in class actually believed.

That's when suddenly as Harry was running around the room, he tripped, and he fell right on top of his bottom and started to cry. Severus quickly turned his head over to look at him and simply just rolled his eyes. "For heaven's sake child how did you even get down here on your own?" He questioned as Harry started crying harder and he quickly rushed over to him and scooped him up inside his arms.

"There, there, it's alright." He said while gently bouncing him up and down by his hip and rocking him inside his arms to try and soothe him and calm him.

"Aww,.. he's _so _cute!" One of the Gryffindor exclaimed as Harry finally started to calm down but tears were still silently rolling down his cheeks.

That's when suddenly a Slytherin girl with long dark black hair all pulled up into a ponytail and blackish brownish eyes noticed the scar on Harry's forehead. "That's Harry Potter isn't it?" She questioned him with uncertainty and Snape quickly glanced over at her quite fearful that Harry's secret location had been leaked out. "What's he doing at Hogwarts?" She wondered.

Severus fearing for both Lily's and Harry safety on whether or not this girl (although highly unlikely) was a death eater and a spy for Voldemort started backing up towards the classroom door. "That is none of your concern!" He snapped at her quickly before he vanished from the room and escaped out into the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Something Different

_Hey guys! I apologize for the delay, but I've been extremely busy lately. Anyways, I really hope that you enjoy the next chapter!_

Harry started crying harder once they were out in the hallway. "Shh,.. it's alright." Severus whispered reassuringly while soothingly rubbing his back. "I didn't mean to yell and frighten you. You're not the one that I'm angry with. Come on, let's get you back to your mother." He told him as he started making his way back to their room and Harry started calming down once again. Once they had made it back to the room Severus noticed that Harry had made a mess inside his diaper again and just simply heaved a sigh.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up." Severus told him while shutting the door with his free hand, and carrying Harry over towards the couch with the other. That's when Harry started fussing again. "My oh my you're a _major _fussbudget today." He said as he started unbuttoning his pants and then unzipping them. "You're only going to feel worse if you don't allow me to clean you up though." He pointed out while taking off his pants and then starting to remove his diaper.

That's when suddenly Lily came out of the bedroom. "Severus what are you doing here? I thought you had to teach your class." She said.

"I did, but in some way or another Harry decided that he wanted to come to class as well." Severus replied while he removed Harry's diaper and then threw it away before starting to wipe his bottom with a baby wipe.

"He did!? Oh my gosh is he alright!?" Lily exclaimed anxiously.

"He's fine." Severus began. "But unfortunately, it wouldn't surprise me a bit that pretty soon the whole entire school will know that Harry Potter is here." He told her while he finished wiping Harry and then tossed the wipe away before grabbing a fresh diaper and started diapering him up again.

"So why is that a problem?" Lily questioned him.

"If news went further than these walls then the dark lord could find you and your son." He pointed out. "And if that happened,.. well,.. I would never be able to forgive myself." He admitted and once he finished changing Harry he passed him back over to Lily. "Here go ahead and take him. I must get back to teaching my class." He told her and with that he quickly turned and went out the door.

…_._

As Severus reentered the room he shut and locked the door with his wand and folded his arms while he turned to face the class. "Alright,.. now,.. from this point on we won't discuss Harry Potter. For the reason why he's at this school right now doesn't concern any of you.

You will _not _speak his name in this classroom or tell any of your other friends that you saw him. For if you do I will find out,.. and I won't be afraid to hand out to detentions to any of you. You might even face suspension or expulsion. Do I make myself clear?" He questioned his class who suddenly went silent except for a few gulps while everybody continued staring up at him. "Good." He said after a few moment's of silence had passed and then he turned to continue writing upon the chalkboard.

A little while later the bell rang. "Don't forget to collect your ingredients for the Shrinking Solution for your homework and that your essay is due at the end of the week." Professor Snape reminded his class before he turned to go back over to his desk and sat down and started beginning to grade papers.

Suddenly a girl with long black hair tied up into a ponytail, dark eyes, (a combination of black and brown) tanned skin and wearing Slytherin robes slowly approached his desk. Snape slowly glanced up at the girl with an irritated expression on his face. "May I help you?" He questioned her reluctantly.

"I don't think so but I still wanted to talk to you anyways." She replied.

"Well then go ahead and get it over with. Otherwise you'll be late to your next class." He told her.

"First of all I just wanted to apologize over what happened." She began but he just simply raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Why in the world are you apologizing for? As far as I know you weren't even involved Miss Wilde." He said.

"I know, but it still must be a pain for you. Obviously whatever reason Harry's at this school has to do with his protection and that should automatically be assumed." She said as he just simply looked at her. "Anyways, this is for you. I should have given it to you a long time ago." She continued on after he hadn't responded and handed a white envelope over to him before hurrying out of the room.

A sudden and overwhelming sense of curiosity suddenly filled him. However he knew that he didn't have any time to look at the letter at the moment since he still had an awful lot of papers to grade before his next class would arrive. As he went back to grading papers he realized that although his students usually irritated the heck out of him, this time it was different. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly about this girl that w_as _different,.. but he still knew deep down inside that there was.

_….._

Later on that evening Severus returned to his room where Harry was playing with his everlasting bubbles. "Bobbles!" He exclaimed while he waved them around and Severus couldn't help but smile at him. That's when suddenly he bent over and picked him up and placed him to his hip. "Were you a good boy today?" He questioned him. Harry just simply and silently nodded at him before grinning back at him.

"Good. Maybe after dinner your mother can give you a bath and then I will read you a bedtime story if you want. I don't actually have a good voice for reading stories, but I do believe that I can make an exception since you've earned it." He told him before smiling at him and then planting a kiss on his cheek and slowly setting him down in his highchair afterwards and then started working on supper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Last Minute Requests

Just A Quick Note: Hello there Cookie nice to hear from you again. I never forgot you either and love you too. :)

The next morning Harry sat upon Severus' lap while drinking his bottle as he also had a plate of cereal out in front of him. "Is that good Harry?" He questioned him while smiling rather warmly down at him. "You know what? It turns out that I'm not the last member of my family after all. I'm an uncle and I have a half-sister named Claire and a niece named Stephanie." He told him while recalling the letter that his student had given him the previous night.

Harry just simply glanced up at him while continuing to suck on his bottle. "You don't seem all that impressed." Severus began as Harry finally sat his bottle back down on top of the table. "Well, I don't blame you. The fact that you're going to be a big brother is probably a lot more exciting than that." He said.

"Mm ba!" Harry exclaimed as Severus smiled warmly at him and then gently kissed the top of his head while he started picking up the cereal pieces and eating them. Then Harry made somewhat of a grunt and a questioning noise while holding out one of his pieces in front of his face and offering it to him.

"Is that for me? Why thank you Mister Potter." He replied with a grinned and leaned forward and opened his mouth allowing Harry to feed him before kissing his head again. That's when suddenly Lily came out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway. She stopped and smiled at Severus and Harry.

"Good morning." She began while he smiled back at her.

"Good morning." He replied with a grin as Harry continued eating his breakfast. "So, how did you sleep?" He questioned her and that's when suddenly her smile faded and a sorrowful expression appeared on her face.

"Not so well. I had another dream about James." She told him as the joyful expression on his face suddenly vanished as well.

"Ah,.. I see." He said and at the moment that she had mentioned James Harry started looking around the room since he had forgotten that his father hadn't been with him for quite some time now.

"Dada?" He questioned with uncertainty as Lily heaved a sad sigh.

"No Harry, remember what I told you before? Your dada isn't with us anymore. He went to Heaven." She reminded him while glancing up at the ceiling before back at Severus and Harry. "Speaking of James, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor." Lily began.

"Well I guess that would all have to depend on what it is." Severus replied.

"Well,.. I've finally finished making the funeral arrangements and I was wondering if you could watch him for a few days while I go visit my other family and friends." She said.

"The only so-called family of yours that I'm aware of that you have is that silly muggle sister of yours and her brainless husband." He said while Harry swallowed his food and then started blowing raspberries. "See? Even Harry knows that he's an asshole." He pointed out.

"Severus please, I beg of you to watch your mouth in front of Harry. I really don't want him growing up and thinking that that sort of language is alright." Lily said.

"Just wait until he's a teenager. He'll be talking like that anyways. Especially around his friends." Severus pointed out as Harry went back to eating. "Anyways, I suppose I could watch him, but I think that it should be rather obvious by now that I don't have much experience with babies." He told her while Harry finished up the rest of his cereal and started drinking out of his bottle again.

"Well you could have fooled me as I've watched you with Harry and you really are good with him." She told him. "Oh and by the way, Petunia isn't all _that _bad. We're still on speaking terms we just haven't ever really been close.

When it was discovered that I was a witch it just made things worse between us, but you can blame that all on jealousy. I just hope that the new baby will be a witch or wizard or they might have the exact same relationship with Harry and I really don't want that for my kids as I really want things to be much better for them." She said. "I really want what's best for them." She added.

"I know you do." Severus began. "As that's always been apparent from day one. And believe it or not so do I." He told her. "It's also really rather apparent that Harry's in fact a wizard. Not only from the prophecy, but I honestly don't think that he would have survived the killing curse if he was a squib." He pointed out.

"Oh yeah, Harry's a wizard alright." Lily began when suddenly Harry scrunched up his face and grunted and started making pooping noises. "Then again, he's also just like any other baby as well. I'll change him since you've already done so much for him already." She said as suddenly Harry finished his bottle and then sat it back down on top of the table while Lily started walking over towards him.

"Come on Harry, Mumma is going to get you all cleaned up and put a fresh nappy on you." She said as she hoisted him up inside her arms right when he started to cry. "Shh,.. it's alright baby boy. I got you." She reassured him soothingly before planting a kiss on his cheek and then carrying him over to the couch to change him.

Later on, that afternoon right before lunch Severus knocked on the headmaster's door. A few moments later Albus Dumbledore answered it. "Ah hello there Severus, may I help you with something?" He inquired.

"Yes,.." Severus began. "I was wondering if you could possibly watch Harry tomorrow evening. I have finally decided to ask his mother out." He finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Night Into Town

"Ah I see, so you're saying that you have finally gathered enough courage to ask Lily out on a date." Dumbledore replied with a nod. "Well I gather that that means that your love for her is still the same then." He said.

"Yes,.. always." Severus replied.

"So where are you planning on taking her?" Dumbledore inquired.

"The Three Broomsticks. That was always her favorite place to go our time here at Hogwarts. Of course that's where she always went with him, but I figured that it would help her to take a happy trip down memory lane,.. instead of a sorrowful one since she is currently mourning the loss of her husband." He told him.

"I see." Dumbledore began with another nod. "Well I would be delighted to watch Harry for you. Perhaps that Hagrid could also assist me as he just got a new puppy and I think that Harry and Fang could possibly make very good companions." He said.

"Well as long as Fang is rather well trained then I'm sure that Harry would love him." Severus told him.

"Well anyways, what time should I come over and get him by?" Dumbledore wondered.

"How about sometime between five and five thirty?" Severus questioned him back. "That way Harry will already be awake from his nap and just before he eats supper." He told him as Dumbledore nodded for a third time.

"Sounds good to me." He replied. "Well see you then and you best go to lunch as I bet that you're hungry and Harry and Lily are probably waiting for you." He said.

"Yes,.. I imagine that you're probably right." Severus told him before he quickly turned around and hurried away.

…_.._

"Alright Harry you're having one of your favorite foods tonight." Lily began. "Do you know what that is?" She questioned him as Harry grinned.

"Chicken." He replied as Severus smiled at him.

"That's right!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. "You're such a smart boy. Just wait until Rubeus and Albus meet you they're going to be amazed at how smart you are." She told him.

"Hopefully that's a sign that he'll be a really good student and wizard someday." Severus said while Harry started drinking his bottle as Lily got his chicken nuggets ready for him. "Even though I don't expect you to understand me there's something I have to tell you."

He began while looking over at Harry. "Your mother was right. I shouldn't have misjudged you as badly as I did. You aren't anything like your father was. I'm sorry Harry." He apologized. "That just goes to show that grownups make mistakes too." He told him while Harry just continued drinking his bottle. "You're a good boy." He said as he walked over to him and patted his head and then ruffled his hair.

That's when suddenly there was a knock at the door and Severus went to go answer it. "There has been a change of plans. I have come to take Harry over to Hagrid's hut. He is going to be spending the night with him due to the fact that his puppy still isn't house trained." He explained.

"I don't know. As far as I know the child hasn't spent a night away from his mother before." Severus replied.

"Ah I see." Dumbledore began with a nod. "You have formed an attachment with the child and you're worried that he'll get upset." He said but Severus just simply raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "No,.. I'm just afraid that it'll be rather difficult on his mother." He told him.

As Lily finished making Harry's lunch, she set his plate on top of this tray. "Can you say denial Harry?" She whispered and it was Dumbledore's turn to raise an eyebrow as he didn't seem to be buying this either.

"Well I am pretty sure that Harry will be alright as Hagrid will keep him rather busy." Dumbledore told him.

"I'll go pack a baby bag for him." Lily said before she turned around and started down the hallway towards the nursery.

…_._

"Are you sure that you wouldn't like to have a firewhisky?" Severus questioned.

"No thanks I prefer butterbeer as no offense or anything, but I have absolutely no idea why somebody would want to burn out their insides." She replied before taking a sip of her butterbeer as Severus chuckled and then took a sip of his whisky. Then he slowly turned his head away from her and Lily could automatically sense that something was wrong. "What is it?" She questioned him while she leaned forward and placed her hand down on top of his.

"I lied. I hate liars,.. but yet I still lied straight to Dumbledore's face when I told him that I wasn't starting to get attached to Harry." He confessed.

"That's alright, I knew you did." Lily admitted. "Why did you do it though?" She asked him.

"Probably because he would never let me hear the end of it if I admitted the truth." He began. "Since we're currently on the matter, I should also tell you the truth that I never meant to hurt you or our friendship. I've lived every day of my life with that regret. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you. The truth is that both you a_nd _Harry mean everything to me." He admitted while looking at her through his teary eyes.

"I know and I'm starting to think that you're not the only one who messed up Severus. I might of misjudged you just as much as you misjudged Harry." She told him. "So I was sort of thinking that if it was possible,.. that you and I could start over." She suggested as he just simply smiled at her.

"I thought that you would never ask." He told her as she smiled back at him and suddenly their meals had arrived, and they started to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Mister Mum

_Just a quick note: Although I do believe that in canon Fang was born in 1984, I thought that it would be really cute if he and Harry were companions._

The next morning after Lily left to go back home, Severus ventured down to Hagrid's cabin. Harry was playing outside with his everlasting bubbles while Fang frolicked around him and started licking his face, wagging his tail, and making Harry burst into a fit of giggles. Severus smiled warmly and lovingly at him.

"Ah hello there Professor, I'm sorry but I didn't see you there." Hagrid apologized as he quickly got to his feet. "I take it that Lily has left then already." He said.

"Yes and I have come to bring Harry back to my place for the weekend." Severus explained.

"You would be really wise to do that." Hagrid began with a nod. "I'm sure he'll like seeing the Qudditch game later this afternoon and not only that, but tonight The Great Hall is going to be filled with a crowd full of screaming witches." He told him but Severus just simply raised a questioning eyebrow at this. Seeing the confused look on Severus' face, Hagrid continued on.

"Blimey, you mean that nobody has told you that it'll be The Dragons' first performance?" He inquired.

"Well just who or what exactly are The Dragons?" Severus wondered.

"They're a new singing group. Aaron Parker and a few of his friends recently formed them. From what I hear now your niece is trying to throw together her own singing group." Hagrid replied while Severus walked over to Harry and then bent over to pick him up.

"That's utterly ridiculous." He began. "Hogwarts is a school and a place of learning. Not a stadium." He told him.

"Well if you want to get technical it's not really a daycare center either, but I know that you're only keeping Harry here to keep him safe." Hagrid pointed out. That's when suddenly as if on cue as soon as his name was mentioned, Harry started to fuss. "Aww,.. what's the matter with the little tyke?" Hagrid questioned him.

"He's wet." Severus began. "Do you mind if I go inside for a moment to change him?" Severus questioned him back.

"No, not at all." Hagrid replied while Severus started carrying him back inside.

"Alright buddy, it's going to just be you and me for the next few days. Your mummy had some business to take care of." He explained while lying Harry on top of the couch and started to unbutton his pants and hush him to soothe his crying.

…

Later on that afternoon for lunch, Severus decided to take Harry into Hogsmeade. "You should consider yourself lucky Harry." He began to the small child who was currently riding inside his stroller and sucking on his dummy. (Pacifier) "Not too many witches and wizards get to come here until they're thirteen." He told him.

That's when suddenly they passed a group of Gryffindor girls. Severus rolled his eyes because he already knew what was going to happen. "Oh my goodness! That's Harry Potter!" One of the girls exclaimed. "He's _so _cute!" Another witch cried.

"Wait a minute guys, we're not supposed to talk about him remember?" One of the Gryffindor girls with auburn hair, light brown eyes, and freckles on both of her cheeks spoke up.

"Yes,.. Miss Clarke is in fact correct. Five points to her, but ten from all the rest of you. If I hear another word out of either of you then I won't hesitate in throwing you in detention." Severus said and that's when all of a sudden Stephanie started running towards her.

"Ah, hullo there Stevie." She began with a grin.

"Hey Carly, I know that you're saving your money towards getting a new broomstick so I figured that we could share." Stevie told her but Severus just simply looked at his niece questioningly.

"Thanks Stevie." Carly replied while continuing to grin at her. "It isn't any wonder why you're my best friend." She said.

"Stevie?" Severus inquired while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, it's my nickname and the name that I prefer to be called. Just like I call Carly Cece." She explained.

"That's because my full name is Carla Charlotte Clarke." She told him.

"Ah I see." Severus began. "Well try telling that to somebody who cares." He finished before continuing to push Harry's stroller towards The Hog's Head.

…_._

Severus finished removing Harry's clothes and he carried him inside the bathroom where a bathtub full of water and foamy bubbles was waiting for him. Hagrid was indeed correct that he had loved the Qudditch game earlier and now he was about to do the second most thing in the whole wide world that he enjoyed. "Bath!" Harry squealed in excitement while pointing over at it. Severus chuckled as he shut the door.

"That's right Harry, Bath time." He told him while setting him down inside the tub. Then he withdrew his wand and levitated all of his bath toys into the tub beside him. "First Snappy has to wash you though." He told him while he sat on the toilet and then leaned over towards the tub as he poured a cup of water over the top of Harry's head.

He made sure to place his hand in front of his face when it came to scrubbing his head with soap and then rinsing it again. Once Severus finished washing and scrubbing his body, he let Harry play in the water for a few minutes. His favorite toy was his blue rubber ducky that swam and quacked like a real duck.

Eventually it was time for Severus to pull the plug and get him out of the tub. "Say bye-bye water." Severus instructed while he wrapped him up in a towel and started to rub him dry.

"Buh-bye!" Harry exclaimed with a wave as Severus smiled at him and then kissed his cheek before he started diapering him up again and put his pajamas on. Harry drank his bottle while he sat upon Severus' lap while he read to him a wonderful story called "Stormy The Sea Dragon."

It was one of Harry's favorites because the little boy in the story was named Harry as well and he had found Stormy as an egg and raised him since he was an orphan. As time grew on Stormy was starting to get way too big for his fishbowl, aquarium, and bathtub so that's when Harry knew he had to release him back into the wild. However, he had promised him with a tearful goodbye that he would be back to visit Stormy and he kept his promise even when he became a man and had his own children and eventual grandchildren.

By the end of the story Harry was fast asleep on his lap. That's when suddenly Severus was reminded of how quickly Harry was growing up. Pretty soon it would be Christmas and then he would be nearing a year and a half, and pretty soon after that he would be two years old and would finally find out what it would mean for him to become a big brother. Severus decided right then and there that he would be there for all of it and even more.

"I love you Harry." He whispered softly while smiling warmly down at him. "And I promise you that I will always be there for you and protect you with my life." He told him while setting his bottle down upon his nightstand and then he slowly stood up and placed him up at his shoulder as he carried him over to his crib. Harry laid his head down on top of it and Severus softly kissed it before laying him down inside the crib and covering him up with his blanket. After that he quietly shut off the light and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Two Is Better Than One

Well, before he knew it Severus was celebrating his first Christmas with Lily and Harry. Harry got tons of sweets to eat along with tons of toys and games to play with. His new favorite toy was a dragon that he could ride on and it even flew a bit higher than his toy broomstick. He also loved his pretend chocolate frogs that if saying the proper incantation (Animaranae) you could magically turn into a game of leapfrog.

The months flew by and Easter came and went and then it was time for summer vacation and Severus took Lily and Harry back to his house for the summer. Lily had her baby shower, but she decided to keep the gender of her new baby a surprise. (Mostly because Harry was way too young and didn't know how to keep secrets yet.)

Then it was finally the day of Harry's second birthday. That morning while Harry was still asleep Lily went to the store to start getting everything ready for his party. "Snappy I'm awake!" Harry cried from his crib in which Severus could hear through the baby monitor.

Just then suddenly Severus opened the door and entered his nursery with a wide grin on his face. "Well, well, well,.." he began. "if it isn't the birthday boy himself. Guess what?" He questioned him.

"What?" Harry questioned him back.

"Your mother and I have been talking it over and we have both decided that since you're a big boy now that it's about time that you had your very own bed." He told him as Harry let out a rather loud and astonished gasp and widened his eyes while his mouth fell wide open. "So you and I are going to take the Knight bus into town since your mother currently has the car and then we'll grab a bite to eat and then get you a bed." He explained while he bent over and then hoisted Harry up inside his arms.

That's when he suddenly wrinkled his nose and sniffed the air. "Then next on the agenda will be to get you potty trained." He said as he carried him over to the changing table to change him.

…_.._

Harry was fast asleep taking his nap while Lily started decorating the house best to her ability since she was fully nine months pregnant now. "Do you need any help?" Severus questioned her.

"No, that's alright, I got it Severus,.. but thank you very much." She explained when suddenly she put a hand on her belly. She felt as though she had just had an accident in her underpants that was now leaking throughout the back of her pants and onto the ground. Severus widened his eyes as he had just witnessed what happened.

"Uh Severus, I don't quite know how to tell you this but I do believe that my water just broke." She told him.

"You're going into labor!? Now!?" He exclaimed with incredibly and disbelief.

"Shh,.. you'll wake up Harry." She told him but it was already too late as Harry opened up his bedroom door and walked down the hallway to see what was going on. Severus quickly raced over to him and scooped him up inside his arms.

"Umm hey bud, guess what? Mummy is about to give birth to your new little brother or sister, so Aunt Petunia is going to come over here and watch you while I take her to the hospital." He told him.

"I thought that you didn't like my sister." Lily said while wincing in pain from having another contraction.

"I don't but right now we don't have an awful lot of options. I'll give her a call while you grab your bags." Severus told her while carrying Harry into the kitchen and then he grabbed the phone off the wall with his free hand and began dialing Petunia's number.

…_.._

Lily laid inside her hospital bed with sweat dripping from her forehead. Even with her epidural she didn't remember being in this much pain when she was giving birth to Harry. "It's alright Lily, you're doing great." One of the healers reassured her while Severus dabbed at the sweat on her forehead and then grabbed her by the hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It's alright sweetheart, you can do it!" He cried. "Now push!" He instructed and Lily closed her eyes, clenched her teeth and let out a few more sharp pushes. Suddenly she heard the cries of her newborn baby for the first time.

"It's a girl!" One of the healers exclaimed excitedly while tears of joy rolled down Lily's cheeks and streamed down Severus' face as well. "Would you like to cut the cord?" She inquired as Severus happily accepted even though she wasn't his biological daughter. Severus peered down at the baby girl for the first time. He couldn't believe how big and beautiful she was. She hardly had any hair, but there was no mistaking that it was bright red.

Severus cut the cord while the baby continued shrieking her lungs off. That's when one of the healers began cleaning her off before placing her on a scale to weigh her. "Seven pounds exactly." She replied before wrapping her up in a tiny pink and yellow baby blanket and then placed a small pink beanie on top of her head before giving her to her mother.

The baby finally stopped crying and opened up her bright blue eyes for the first time. "She looks exactly like I did when I was a baby." Lily said while smiling warmly down at her daughter as she started to suck her thumb and Severus did as well.

"So what's her name?" He wondered.

"Her name is Sarah because she's my little princess. Sarah Winifred Potter." She told him as Severus smiled at her.

"I love it." He began. "And I already love her, and I'm sure that Harry will as well as soon as he sees her." He said.

"Oh yeah he will. Especially when he finds out that from now on he'll be able to have two birthday cakes." She began with a giggle.

"No wonder why they say that two is better than one." Severus said teasingly before they both exchanged smiles and a passionate kiss on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Puff's Playhouse

A few days later Severus and Lily brought Sarah home from the hospital. Harry and Petunia were waiting for them when they returned. "Harry, sweetheart, I brought somebody home to see you." Lily told him while smiling sweetly at him as she came through the front door carrying Sarah's car seat by the handle. As Harry sped towards them, Severus lifted him up inside his arms and held him by his hip before kissing him on the cheek.

"Baby!" Harry squealed excitedly while pointing over at Sarah who was still trying to learn how to focus her eyes as she was still cross-eyed.

"That's right buddy." Severus began. "That's your new baby sister Sarah. I know you'll be a great big brother to her and watch over her and protect her." He said before kissing his cheek again when suddenly Sarah began to cry.

"What's wong with Sawah?" Harry wondered.

"Oh honey she's alright, she's probably just hungry." His mother told him and then she looked over at Petunia. "Would you like to feed her?" She asked her while smiling rather warmly at her which left her sister feeling completely dumbfounded.

"You're asking me?" She inquired.

"Of course, you are her aunt after all. You can go ahead and hold her while I'm getting her bottle warmed up." She said while setting the car seat down on the ground and starting to unstrap Sarah. Meanwhile Severus felt Harry's diaper starting to sag.

"Uh oh, Harry's wet again. When are we going to start getting him potty trained?" He wondered.

"Well,.. typically speaking toilet training a young child isn't a very good idea when there's a newborn in the house. That, and I think you're supposed to wait until Harry starts telling you when he has to go or waking up from his naps dry,.. or both." Petunia explained and suddenly it was Severus' turn to look surprised.

"You know an awful lot about this." He said.

"Well, that's because I have a son Harry's age." Petunia said and that's when Severus noticed a very solemn expression came onto her face.

"I see. Well is anything the matter?" He questioned.

"Yes." Petunia began while glancing up at him slightly. "I just don't want to talk about it right now." She told him as Lily placed Sarah inside her arms and then went into the kitchen. Severus just simply raised an eyebrow at her while Sarah continued fussing.

"I'll just leave you to tend for your niece then shall I?" He questioned her before carrying Harry down the hallway. "Harry, I think that once I get you changed that I'm going to take you to Puff's Playhouse. Your mummy needs some time alone with Sarah and Aunt Petunia." He told him while setting him down on top of the changing table.

"Yay!" He exclaimed excitedly while Severus smiled at him and chuckled a little bit.

"I figured that you would be excited." He told him while starting to slide his pants off.

…_.._

Once Severus and Harry arrived at Puff's Playhouse, Severus took Harry by the hand and started leading him around. "Alright buddy, what would you like to do first?" He questioned him.

"Dwagon wide!" Harry exclaimed excitedly in response.

"Although you really do like dogs as well, you really are dragon crazy aren't you?" He asked him.

"Yep!" Harry cried out with a rather wide grin. That's when suddenly another boy just about his size started racing past him. He had bright red hair, bright bluish-greenish eyes, and freckles on both of his cheeks.

"Ronald Weasley! You get back here right now!" A short and stout witch scolded before she turned to look over at another boy who resembled him while Ron quickly hurried back over towards his family. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on your brother William!" She cried while placing her hands upon her hips.

"I'm sorry Mum but I can't keep an eye on him every second." He told her.

"Well neither can I. Especially since I have to keep an eye on your sister as well." She added while a tiny baby inside a pink stroller and wearing a pink dress sucked on a bright pink dummy. Like her brothers she also had ginger hair and freckles on both of her cheeks but she had light-brown eyes instead. That's when suddenly she spit out her dummy and started to cry.

"Oh dear me." Mrs. Weasley began while wrinkling her nose and sniffing the air. "Come on Ginny, let's go find your father and tell him that you need changing." She said while gently lifting her daughter up inside her arms and carrying her away while Harry and Severus got in line for the dragon ride.

That's when all of a sudden a bleached blonde haired kid cut in front of him and pushed him out of line making Harry start to cry and Severus just simply narrowed his eyebrows and glared at the boy. "Shh,.. it's alright Harry." Severus reassured him soothingly while he picked him up and started gently bouncing him up and down.

"Don't you _dare _push my kid around like that!" Severus spat and suddenly he was amazed at his own words. Since when was Harry his child? Sure he loved Harry very much, but he wasn't _his_ son. He belonged to Lily. "Where are you parents anyways?" He inquired while he started looking around the room but didn't see anybody else that looked like him unlike the Weasley family where everybody looked exactly alike.

Severus was starting to get angrier by the minute. It was bad enough that the kid pushed Harry, but he was also apparently left unsupervised even though he appeared to be Harry's age as well. "Umm,.. Harry, why don't we get you something to drink or something? I brought your sippy-cup." He told him as Harry just silently nodded and sniffed before Severus carried him away. Later on he would worry about the other boy, but right now he just needed to find a way to calm Harry down.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Power Within

Severus sat Harry down on top of his lap while he drank his milk inside his tiny red sippy cup. Harry sniffed. He had calmed down now and he wasn't crying anymore but there were still tear stains on his cheeks. As Severus held him, he thought about what had just happened and how he had referred to Harry as his child.

He rested his chin up against his head and kissed it softly. "It's alright now, everything's going to be alright." He reassured him soothingly before kissing his head again while he continued to drink his milk. He couldn't believe how much love he had inside his heart for a child that wasn't even biologically his. That's when suddenly a familiar little boy sat down beside them.

As Severus turned his head, he saw that it was the boy who was referred to before as Ronald Weasley. "Hullo." He said with a wide grin while looking over at Harry who decided that he would rather drink his milk than talk him as he simply just sniffed again. "What's wong?" he wondered.

"Another boy pushed him." Severus began. "Where's your mummy and daddy?" He inquired but the boy just simply shrugged. "You mean you don't know?" He questioned.

"No, they just told me to sit here and that they would be wight back." He replied.

"So in other words I'm stuck being your babysitter even though I have no idea who you are apart from the fact that your name is Ronald Weasley." He said.

"Yep, that's pwetty much it." He told him before turning over to look at Harry. "Who is he?" He wondered as Severus turned to glance back down at him.

"His name is Harry Potter." He replied.

"Oh. What happened to his fohead?" Ronald questioned while pointing at Harry's scar.

Before Severus could find a way to answer him both of his parents returned, and a bunch of other children sat down on either side of him causing him to roll his eyes. "Harry if you need to do anything in your diaper now's the time to do it." He whispered inside his ear suddenly filled with dread on the fact that someday he would be stuck with all of the Weasleys at Hogwarts.

However, Harry's diaper remained dry and suddenly they were met by another familiar face. The next thing that Severus knew Stevie Wilde was headed straight towards their table. "Uncle Severus? What are you doing here?" She questioned him with uncertainty.

"Well, my girlfriend and her sister needed some time to catch up with each other so I figured that I would leave them alone with Sarah and bring Harry here." He explained.

"Who's Sarah?" She wondered.

"Harry's new baby sister." He began. "So what's a fifteen year old witch like yourself doing in the wizarding version of Chuck E. Cheese?" He wondered.

"Actually, I'm babysitting." She began. "Only I can't seem to find my group." She told him.

"Yes,.. apparently that happens rather frequently around here." He said.

"I have a feeling that I know where they are though. They're probably getting ready to see the show." She said as Severus raised a questioning eyebrow at this.

"And what show would that be?' He inquired while suddenly filled with curiosity.

"The Dragons. They have a gig here today." She explained.

"The Dragons? Didn't they just get together a few months ago?" Severus questioned her.

"Yes they did, but they've become widely popular since then." She replied and that's when suddenly Severus realized that Harry's diaper began to sag while he finished up his milk.

"Well it was nice seeing and chatting with you but now I must be going." Severus began while he got to his feet and readjusted his grip on Harry while he hoisted him up to his hip. "I have to get him changed." He explained. "Good luck on finding your group." He told her before he started carrying Harry towards the men's restrooms completely unaware of the sorrowful look on her face as she left. She just simply heaved a sad sigh before turning around and walking away.

Meanwhile back at home Sarah was busy taking a nap and Lily and Petunia were sitting down on the couch together with cups of a pumpkin spiced tea in their hands. "Alright now that Sarah is asleep you and I need to talk." Lily began. "I know that something's up. It's Vernon isn't it?" She questioned her sister and suddenly realized that a rather worried and anxious look came onto her face.

"Yes, it is." She replied.

"Really? What has he done to you this time!? I swear if he's been hurting you again, I'll turn him into a flea and then the dogs and cats can bite at him!" She cried.

"It isn't me that he's been hurting this time. It's Dudley." She told her.

"Dudley? But Petunia he isn't even in nursery school yet." Lily said and started to think about how she would feel if Harry was the one being abused and started worrying that her brother in-law might come after him next.

"I know." She replied with a sniff as tears rolled down her cheeks and she quickly brushed them away. "Vernon just gets frustrated with him sometimes, but he acts just like any other two-year-old would act." She said.

"So then why do you stay with him? I know we've never really been the greatest of friends but I also know that deep down we care about each other, and whether Vernon likes it or not you care about my children just as much as I care about your son." Lily said.

"I don't know. I guess it's just because I'm not a witch. If I were, I might have enough strength to stand up to him." Petunia told her.

"Petunia, there are millions of muggles out there that have this sort of problem and obviously magic doesn't even cross most of their minds. At least the kind of magic that witches and wizards use. Muggles have their own magic as well that lies inside of them, but it's up to them to discover it." She told her and that's when suddenly Severus and Harry came through the front door.

Lily smiled at them as Harry laid fast asleep inside of Severus' arms with his head laid down upon his shoulder. Petunia was still deep in thought at the words that her younger sister had spoken to her while Severus quietly shut the door behind him. "Careful going down the hallway, Sarah's asleep too." Lily warned him.

"Don't worry I will." Severus replied quietly before continuing to carry Harry back to his bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Family Matters

_Just a quick note: I just wanted to apologize for such a long delay. I've partly been busy, and I've partly been having some writer's block. However, after writing some Qudditch stuff on Hogwarts Extreme (Hex) I think I finally know how to carry on with this story._

Before they knew it Severus, Lily, Harry, and baby Sarah were all back at Hogwarts. Lily was delighted that Sirius could attend Harry's second birthday party and Sarah's christening. However, she was still adjusting to managing two children who were too young to even attend nursery school yet. Thoughts of her sister and her nephew were still often on her mind.

She just hoped and prayed that Petunia would heed her advice and get out of the current abusive relationship with her husband. At the current time Severus was having troubles of his own. For after his first potions class of the year, Stevie stayed after class to speak with him at his desk. Severus slowly gazed up at her from his quill.

"Is there something that you wish to speak to me about?" He questioned her with uncertainty when suddenly a really rather worried and nervous glance grew onto her face.

"Yes,.. it's about my parents." She began.

"Well, what about your parents?" He wondered.

"I really want to be on the Slytherin Qudditch team. I want to tryout for the part of the seeker but I don't think that my parents will let me." She explained and an utter look of confusion fell over Severus' face.

"Ah, I see,.. is it because they are worried about you?" He questioned her with uncertainty.

"Well my mother is, but my father,.. well he's a muggle and he hates anything that has do with magic or the wizarding world." She explained.

"Well you will find that unfortunately a lot of muggles are like that. My so_" Severus began. "I mean Harry has an uncle that despises him and his mother and I assume his baby sister for that reason alone." He explained.

"You were going to call Harry your son." Stevie realized.

"So what if I was? He's as good as and I love him like he's my own." He told her.

"Well, have you told Lily that?" She wondered.

"No, but I do believe that she already knows and what business of yours is it anyways?" Severus questioned her back while eyeing her suspiciously and raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry Uncle Severus, I just want Harry to have what I don't as he deserves a father." She told him.

"Yes, but so do you and even though he's a muggle at least you still have one." Severus pointed out but Stevie was already leaving his classroom. "Stevie?" He questioned with uncertainty more confused than ever.

Later on, that evening at the dinner table Severus decided to tell Lily about what had happened. Harry was big enough now that he didn't need his highchair any longer and was sitting in his booster seat instead while Sarah laid inside her playpen out in the living room.

"Harry eat your pizza." Severus told him while pointing over at his slice of pepperoni pizza sitting in front of him but he just simply shook his head at him.

"No,.. too hot." He told him.

"Then go ahead and blow on it like this." Severus instructed before he demonstrated causing Harry to giggle and smile at him before doing it himself.

"Good boy." Severus replied while smiling rather warmly and lovingly at him before ruffling his hair.

"So Severus what did you want to talk to me about?" Lily wondered.

"Ba!" Harry exclaimed excitedly as Severus suddenly let out a chuckle.

"Is your name Severus?" He questioned him.

"No,.. Awee." Harry replied as he picked up his sippy cup and started to drink his milk. Severus continued smiling at him before kissing his head softly and then taking a deep breath.

"It's just that I'm worried about Stevie. I have a feeling there's something going on then she just isn't telling me." He told her.

"Really? Like what?" She wondered.

"I think she's having problems at home. I'm thinking of sending an owl home to her parents to see what's going on. In the meantime, I think that all she needs is encouragement as she wants to try out for the Slytherin Qudditch team. From what Madam Hooch has told me she's got mad skills on a broomstick and trust me I'm not just being bias because she's my niece and she's in my house. If you don't believe me talk to Madam Hooch yourself." He explained.

"It's alright, I believe you." Lily began. "And maybe you should an owl home to Stevie's parents just in case. In the meantime, do you want to put Harry to bed tonight? It might help you take your mind off of things." She told him.

"I'd love to put him to bed. Does he need a bath tonight?" He wondered.

"No, but I really should give Sarah one as she hasn't had one in a while. Don't worry about it though, I can handle that." She assured him when suddenly the baby began to cry.

"Speaking of Sarah, my nose is telling me that she needs to be changed." Severus told her.

"That's where I do believe that your nose is right." Lily said before she got up from the table and went to go to tend to her baby.

…_._

As soon as Severus got Harry changed into his pajamas, he sat down next to him on top of his bed. "Where is Heaven?" Harry questioned him out of the blue and Severus just simply looked at him for a few moments.

"It's up in the sky." He replied.

"Can people fly?" Harry asked him as Severus was silent for a few more moments.

"Uh yes,.. I suppose so." Severus began. "What's with all of these questions all of a sudden?" He wondered.

"I want to visit. I want to see my daddy." Harry replied.

"Oh,.. I see what this is all about. I'm sorry Harry but it just doesn't work like that." Severus told him.

"Why not?" Harry questioned while glancing up at him innocently.

"I'm afraid that it just doesn't. Heaven is a place that you go to when you die and your body stops working. You're only two years old and you still have a long life ahead of you." He explained.

"I still want to visit him! I wanna see my daddy!" Harry cried as tears started pouring out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"Come here." Severus said while he pulled him into a hug and kissed his head. "I love you Harry, and if you want to you can think of me as your father. That way you can have two fathers that love you very much instead of just one alright?" He questioned him softly.

"Okay." Harry replied with a nod and a sniff as he cuddled up beside him and laid his head down on top of his chest. Severus kissed his head again before he opened up the book and started reading to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Stevie's Secret

That night Severus waited until both Harry and Sarah were asleep before he headed down to the owlery to send a message to Stevie's parents. The following day he met her in the Great Hall at lunchtime and sat down a crossed the table from her.

"Stevie, there's something very important that I want to talk to you about." He began.

"It has to do with Qudditch doesn't it?" She questioned him.

"Yes and no. Since you brought it up though I really think that you should tryout for the team." He told her.

"I can't," she began before heaving a sad sigh. "my mum and dad won't allow it." She told him.

"Now don't you worry about your parents, I already sent them an owl explaining everything." He said and that's when suddenly to his complete and utter shock and horror she quickly rose to her feet.

"You did what!?" She cried. "How could you!?" She yelled making Severus raise a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I wanted to help you and I thought that you would be happy. Madam Hooch says that you have so much talent with a broomstick." He explained.

"Yes, but now my father is going to use my broomstick for a different reason!" She sobbed and that's when suddenly it was Severus' turn to rise to his feet.

"What are you talking about? What reason?" He questioned her but she just quickly turned her head away from him.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter anyways." She replied with a sniff.

"Is he going to use it to strike you?" He asked her and that's when she quickly turned her head back over to look at him and silently nodded with another sniff as she brushed away her tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" He wondered.

"Cause there isn't anything you can do to stop it anyways, so why should you worry about it?" She questioned him back.

"Oh yes there's something that I can do." He began with a nod. "I'm your uncle and teacher and you are my niece and student. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore if it's the last thing I do. I promise" He assured her.

"Thank you but what are you going to do about it?" She wondered.

"I'm going to go speak with the headmaster about this immediately." Severus replied before quickly turning away from her and exiting the Great Hall.

When he got there Dumbledore was busy holding Sarah inside his arms and feeding her a bottle. "Ah, hello there Severus." He said while grinning up at him.

"How did you get stuck as being Sarah's babysitter?" Severus wondered while raising a questioning eyebrow at him but this time it was Dumbledore's turn to act surprised.

"I didn't get stuck as being Sarah's babysitter. Lily had to put Harry down for his nap and I volunteered to give her a hand since Sarah just woke up and needed to be fed." He explained. "Anyways, what seems to be the trouble?" He questioned him while Severus shut the door behind him.

"Well it seems as my student and niece Stephanie Wilde is currently in an abusive situation and I was wondering what could be done to get her out of it." He said.

"Ah I see." Dumbledore began while giving a slight nod. "Well, since Stevie's father is a muggle then I'm afraid that there isn't much that can be done. Just like we can't really do much with Petunia's and Dudley's situation." He explained.

"How did you know about that?" Severus wondered.

"Lily trusts me enough to confide in me for most of her troubles." Dumbledore began. "Anyways, it is up to the police to handle this matter." He told him.

"I can't just stand by and let this happen though. I've been there myself before." Severus began before he took a deep breath. "I want to try and apply for guardianship. I'm already watching over two children and I really don't think it'll be that much trouble to take in one more. Especially since she'll be an adult in a couple of years." He said.

"Well, that's very kind of you Severus but that is something that you'll have to discuss with Stevie's mother." Dumbledore told him while Sarah suddenly she decided that she had enough to eat and Dumbledore brought her up to his shoulder to burp her.

"I never realized how good you were with infants." Severus remarked as Dumbledore began to gently pat her back.

"Well they really aren't that complicated to understand. They live a pretty simple life and they're pretty simple minded. Adults on the other hand,.. they're as complicated and complex as it gets." He told him as Sarah began to fuss since she still had a gas bubble inside of her.

"Yeah, well good luck. Sometimes it takes forever to get her to burp." Severus told him as Dumbledore just simply smiled at him as he continued to pat Sarah on the back.

"It appears that these children have quite the effect on you Severus." He pointed out just simply stating the obvious as Sarah finally let out a tiny belch.

"Yeah well, just don't expect me to change too much. Now I have to go check on Lily and Harry before I go back to lunch." Severus told him before quickly turning around and exiting the headmaster's room.

Later on, that afternoon Severus brought Harry down to the Qudditch Pitch to watch his niece's tryouts. It was at that moment that Harry decided to make a mess in his diaper. "Oh come on Harry, you couldn't do this before we left?" He questioned him but Harry just simply started picking his nose in response. "No Harry, that's icky don't do that." He told him while pushing his hand away from his nose and then decided to lay him down beside him to change him and Harry started picking his nose again.

"Harry that's gross you don't do that. You ask for a tissue if you need one." Severus told him while pushing his hand away again and this time Harry started to fuss, but Severus figured that it was more for his diaper change then being scolded and he simply just rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh while he continued unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them. "The joy's of being a father to a two-year-old." He said to himself while removing Harry's pants and starting to undo his diaper.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The Little Unicorn

Severus sat Harry down on top of his lap once he finished changing his diaper and gave him his stuffed dragon to play with before planting a kiss on his cheek as he looked up to watch his niece practice. He was glad that his words of encouragement finally got through to her.

That's when suddenly Harry began to babble happily. "Shh,.." Severus whispered and then kissed his cheek once again.

Stevie started looking around. Even though this was only a tryout, she was rather surprised to see that Harry and Severus were the only ones there, but she still smiled and waved at them nonetheless. Severus smiled back at her but Harry just simply closed his eyes and let out a few sneezes.

"My goodness God bless you." Severus told him as he accidentally dropped his dragon.

"Uh oh." Harry began. "Uh oh." He repeated as he looked down at it.

"Don't worry buddy Snappy will get it." He told him while slowly bending over to grab it and kissing his head softly he gave it back to him. That's when all of a sudden, he looked back up to see his niece mounting her broomstick and shooting up into the air. Her current task was flying through as many hoops that she could.

That is, how many of them that she could actually see since Madam Hooch specifically made them that way since the snitch itself was very difficult to see. Harry's face lit up and a wide grin stretched a crossed his face as he saw Hagrid making his way towards him.

"What? What are you so happy about?" Severus questioned him before looking up and seeing Hagrid sit down next to them.

"Hullo there Harry, where's yer baby sister?" He wondered.

"She's sleeping and back with Lily." Severus replied. "What brings you out here Rubeus?" He inquired.

"Well, I have some good news and I have some bad news. The bad news is that I found a unicorn mare dead out in the woods." He began.

"Really? I wonder what happened to her." Severus said but Hagrid simply just shrugged.

"I dunno. I think she died in childbirth. The poor thing. Anyways, that brings me to the good news. I was able to save her son." Hagrid told him as Severus just simply looked at him for a few moments.

"You mean to tell me that you currently have a unicorn colt inside your hut right now?" He questioned him with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Yeah, he was just born a few days ago. So far you and Dumbledore are the only ones who know about him and I would like to keep it that way. One because if any of the girls found out about him they would never want to leave my hut, and two,.. I want to keep him. For good." He explained before Severus took a deep breath.

"Rubeus, I know you want to keep him and I know that once you've made up your mind it's rather difficult to try and change, but he's a wild animal and sooner or later he has to return to the forest. Do you even have the means to provide for him?" He questioned.

"Well you see that's where I need your help. Since his mother has died, I need to make a potion with all of the correct nutrients that he would get inside his mother's milk. Ya know, a formula." Hagrid told him as Severus just simply let out a sigh.

"Oh alright, I'll try. That's going to be rather difficult to accomplish without any questions being asked though." He told him when suddenly Stevie dismounted her broomstick and came running towards them with a rather large grin on her face.

"Madam Hooch says that I did magnificent!" she exclaimed excitedly as Severus grinned back at her.

"That's wonderful Stevie, I knew that you would." He told her.

"Hullo Hagrid, what are you doing here?" Stevie questioned him while turning her head to look over at him.

"Umm,.. me?" He questioned her back nervously as his cheeks suddenly went bright red. "Nothing. I just came down to watch you practice is all. Well, great job and I'll see you later Stevie." He told her before he got up and started walking away from them.

"That's odd. I wonder what that was all about." She said while eyeing Hagrid suspiciously as he walked away.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about as of right now." Severus began. "Stevie, I have some very important news for you. How would you like to spend the Christmas holiday this year with me, Lily, Harry, and Sarah?" He questioned her with a grin.

"Are you kidding!? I'd _love _to!" She exclaimed excitedly. "However did you manage it though?" She wondered.

"Don't worry about that, I just want you to enjoy yourself for once." He told her.

"Betta watch out, betta not qwy." Harry said as Severus grinned down at him.

"That's right Harry and you better not pout I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town." He sung. "Speaking of that, pretty soon you'll have to think of what you want from Santa." He said.

"A puppy." Harry replied but Severus just simply chuckled and shook his head.

"No, not unless it's stuffed like your dragon." He told him before looking back over at Stevie. "This boy loves dogs and dragons like you wouldn't believe. He's always had ever since he was a baby. I think that's due to his stuffed animals and stories that he's heard about them though." He said.

"I love all animals but I'm more into cats and unicorns myself. Mermaids and fairies are tied for second though." She told him when suddenly she realized that his face went particularly pale when he had mentioned this. "Uh, Uncle Severus,.. is everything alright?" She questioned him anxiously.

"Yeah, everything is fine. It's just that I'm thinking that Harry and I should probably be getting back to our room for supper now before his mother starts wondering and worrying where we are." He told her before he stood up and started walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Tis The Season

Stevie let out a deep and heavy sigh and groaned and rolled her eyes while she waited in line to see Santa Claus with her uncle and the rest of her family. Although she had to admit that it was better than getting beaten by her father. Severus tried to ignore all of the points and whispers at Harry while he moved up with everybody else in line.

When it was finally Harry's turn he bravely plopped down on top of Santa's lap. "So, what's your name little boy?" He questioned him and Severus figured that he knew who he was for real because of the obvious lightning bolt scar on his forehead but wanted Harry to tell him anyways.

"Awee." He replied with a rather large grin while Lily smiled rather warmly and lovingly at her son and Santa just simply nodded at him.

"Ah, I see,.. and how old are you Harry?" He inquired.

"Two." Harry told him proudly as this time it was Severus' turn to smile at him.

"Have you been a good boy this year Harry?" Santa asked him and he silently nodded.

"Yes, he's been a _very _good little boy this year." Lily told him.

"Excellent! That's what I like to hear." Santa began with a twinkle in his eye. "So, what would you like for Christmas then?" He questioned him.

"A puppy." Harry told him.

"Harry,.. we've already been through this we're not getting a puppy." Lily reminded him as he quickly glanced up at her and tears started forming in his eyes.

"I want a puppy!" He cried.

"Oh dear." Santa said.

"Now Harry, do you really think that it's a wise idea to start having a temper tantrum on Santa's lap?" Severus questioned him. "You're liable not to get anything for Christmas with that attitude." He warned him and that's when suddenly without warning Harry got up and started running away. "Harry James Potter you get back here right this instant!" Lily scolded.

"Don't worry, I'll get him and you take care of the baby." Severus told her as he started running after Harry and soon as he caught him, he smacked him on the bottom causing him to burst into tears. He squatted down and still grabbing his arm with one hand, he pointed his finger at him with the other hand.

"Don't you _ever _run away like that again! It's dangerous! Somebody bad could grab you and you would never be able to see your family again." He told him while his heart pounded frantically against his chest and Harry continued to sob. Before Severus knew what he was doing he threw his arms around him tightly and embraced him. "I'm sorry, you just really scared me and if something happened to you I don't know what I would do." He told him while hoisting him up inside his arms.

"Shh,.. it's alright now. Everything will be alright." He told him before kissing his cheek and brushing away his tears. "Just calm down." He told him as Harry stopped crying and sniffed. "Good boy, now maybe as soon as your sister finishes getting her picture taken with Santa Claus you can think of something else to tell Santa that you would like hmm?" He suggested questioningly.

"A toy twain." Harry told him as Severus smiled at him.

"That's a very good idea. As I already know how much you like trains. Do you remember what a train says?" He questioned him as Harry smiled at him.

"Yes,.. choo-choo!" He replied in a sing-songy voice.

"That's right, you're such a smart boy." Severus said with a grin while starting to tickle him a little bit making him smile and giggle. He gently kissed his head and then adjusted his grip on him before carrying him back over to the line.

…_.._

The next day Severus and Harry played in the living room while Lily started attempting to feed Sarah her first solid food, and Stevie watched from the window as some new neighbors were currently moving in a crossed the street.

"I sure hope that you're going to be finished making that antidote soon Harry as I don't feel very well at all." Severus pretended while he laid there on the couch and groaned, and Harry started adding pretend ingredients to his cauldron.

"Don't worry, I will." He assured him.

Meanwhile Lily finished making Sarah's baby food for her and pulled out a chair and sat down in it in front of her highchair. "Alright Sally, look what Mummy has for you." She said while the baby girl started sucking on and drooling all over her fist. "It's a lot better than your fist." Lily told her while gently moving it away from her mouth causing her to fuss.

"Come on Sarah, it's good. I promise you that." She reassured her daughter while meanwhile Harry pushed a button that made his pretend cauldron seem like it was boiling. As the baby continued fussing Lily heaved a sigh and then remembered something that her muggle mother used to do for her when she was her age.

"Look at Mummy princess." Lily began. "Here comes the airplane into the hanger." She told her and made noises with her mouth that sounded like an airplane engine while she moved her spoon around like one as well. Sarah giggled and finally opened her mouth allowing her mother to feed her. "Aw, that's my big girl." She said as she smiled at her and kissed her cheek before wiping off the bottom of her mouth with her bib.

As Harry finished pretending to brew his potion, he turned his head and looked out the window and screeched excitedly. "Snow!" He cried while he pointed towards it.

"Yeah I know, I see it snowing." Stevie said with a grin.

"Well, maybe after your nap you can go out and play in it as we should probably be getting you ready for it now." Severus said as he stood up.

"No." Harry replied.

"Yes." Severus began. "And if you start giving me a hard time about it then you won't be able to at all." He warned him as he bent down and picked him up. "And it seems like you need a diaper change as well. So, I will go ahead and put a fresh one on you and then you can pick out a story that you would like me to read to you before you take a nap." He told him as he kissed his cheek and then carried him down the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Deck The Halls

As soon as Harry woke up from his nap, Severus put a fresh diaper on him and then bundled him up and took him outside to play in the snow. Meanwhile Stevie watched some television as it was Sarah's turn to get ready for her nap. Harry loved rolling in the snow and making snow angels and then he and Severus made a snowman together.

Once Harry decided that he was cold enough Severus decided to take him inside to warm him up with some hot chocolate. The next day Severus went out to go get a Christmas tree while Harry and Sarah stayed home with Lily and Stevie.

Later on, that afternoon Stevie decided to venture off a crossed the street to finally meet the new neighbors. After she had knocked on the door a stout witch with red hair came to answer it while a couple of boys ran around in the background.

She quickly turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Fredrick and George Weasley! Stop putting fake spiders into your brother's bed or you can be sure that there will be lumps of coal in both of your stockings this Christmas!" She threatened before turning back to look at Stevie and smiled brightly. "Ello there dearie what can I do for you?" She questioned her.

"Umm hullo,.. my name's Stephanie Wilde although I prefer to be called Stevie and I'm staying a crossed the street with my uncle." She explained while gesturing over at the house with a wave.

"Well nice to meet you Stevie I'm Molly Weasley. Why don't you come inside and meet the rest of the family? Fred and George are a bit of a handful but I'm sure that you'll like the rest of the family. Bill's my oldest and he's closer to your age so you both might have a bit in common. In fact, do you attend Hogwarts?" She wondered.

"Yes I do, I'm in my fifth year." She replied.

"Well Bill's only in his second but at least you'll have some things to talk about then. What house are you?" She questioned her and Stevie suddenly went silent and sucked in her cheeks. "Is something the matter?" She wondered.

"Oh it's nothing it's just that, I'm not sure what you think about Slytherins." She told her.

"Ah I see,.. well I think that it's the witch or wizard that makes the house and not the other way around and so far you seem like a rather nice young lady so go ahead and come right on in. Ginny's taking a nap right now but knowing how her brother's are she'll probably be awake really soon." She said.

"How old is Ginny?" Stevie wondered while she stepped inside.

"She just turned a year old in August." Molly replied.

"Really? She's really close to Harry and Sarah's age then." Stevie said before quickly covering her mouth with her hand as she remembered that she wasn't supposed to mention Harry's name but it was already too late.

"Harry? Do you mean Harry Potter?" She inquired and suddenly the whole entire house (burrow) grew silent and Fred and George looked up at their mother with interest.

"What about Harry Potter?" He wondered.

"I met him." Ron said as he walked into the living room and then sat down and started playing with his toys. "He's nice." He informed them and before Molly could say anything else baby Ginny started to cry from her nursery upstairs.

"Oh bother." Molly began with a slight shake of her head. "I'm sorry Stevie I'll be back down as soon as I possibly can." She told her before running up the stairs two at a time to tend to her daughter.

Meanwhile back at home Sarah was just starting to wake up from her nap as Severus came back with their new Christmas tree. "I'm back!" He shouted back down to the nursery.

"Alright sweetheart I'll be there as soon as I can!" Lily exclaimed before she went back to changing her daughter's diaper.

"Careful Harry, you need to get out of the way so you don't get hurt. Then you can help me and your mother decorate it afterwards." Severus told him and Harry quickly grabbed his stuffed dragon and leapt up onto the couch while Severus withdrew his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said with a quick swish and flick of his wand and levitated the pine tree off the ground and started pushing back towards the wall at the end of the room and then finally dropped the spell.

Harry just simply watched with amazement. He had been fascinated with wands ever since he was old enough to know what they were, and he couldn't wait until he was old enough to do magic himself. After Lily finished changing Sarah and nursing her, she took her out in the living room to play with her baby toys while Harry and Severus decorated the tree.

"Where's Stevie? I would have thought that she would have wanted to help us as well.

"I'm not sure. She went out for a walk a little bit ago, but she never came back." Lily told him.

"Well she better get here soon it's almost time for supper." He began. "Oh and I'm doing Sarah's bath and bedtime routine tonight and you're doing Harry's right?" He questioned her with uncertainty as Lily nodded.

"Yep, that is correct." She told him. "Oh and Harry I was wondering if you wanted to help me bake Christmas cookies tomorrow." She said as Harry just simply grinned and Severus chuckled.

"Well I'm sure that Harry would love to but you just better make sure that he doesn't eat more than he makes." He told her while he and Harry finished decorating their new Christmas tree together. Severus held Harry high up on top of his shoulders so he could put the star on top.

"Do you remember what the star is for Harry?" Lily asked him.

"Baby Jesus." He replied with a grin.

"Close, it's what the wise men followed to get to baby Jesus to give Him the gifts of gold, frankincense and myrrh." She told him.

"I bet He also wanted a puppy." Harry said.

"Harry, don't start." Lily warned while pointing a finger at him. "If I hear another word out of you about a puppy then there will be no dessert tonight." She told him as Severus put him down and he folded his arms and glared at her. "Do you want to go into timeout?" She questioned him.

"No!" He cried.

"Then you need to drop the attitude right now mister." She told him before the door suddenly opened and Stevie came inside.

"Where have you been?" Severus questioned her while looking up at her.

"Oh, I was just a crossed the street meeting the new neighbors is all." She replied.

"So how did it go then?" Lily wondered as she started nodding her head at them.

"It went really well,.." she began. "and they want to meet Harry." She finished and that's when Lily and Severus just simply looked at each other and then back at her. The house grew so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: The Christmas Spirit

"Did I just hear that correctly?" Severus questioned his niece with a raise of his eyebrow. "Did you just say that you told them about Harry and his location?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,.. it's just that they all seemed so nice and_" she began and before she could finish the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Lily said as she headed to go answer the door and she was in a state of shock and disbelief after she did. For right there before her was her sister Petunia holding her two-year-old son inside her arms.

"I'm sorry Lily, please forgive me, I didn't know where else to turn." She said anxiously with a shake of her head. "Vernon started beating me again and threatened to break Dudley's legs." She explained.

"It's alright, come in,.. I'll have Severus brew you a healing potion and you're just in time for supper." Lily told her as she allowed her inside. Petunia set Dudley down and then walked over to Harry and knelt down in front of him.

"I do believe that I owe you a really big apology." She began as Harry just simply looked up at her with confusion. "I don't expect you to understand, but I really shouldn't be taking my anger and frustration on you little one. After all, it's in by no means your fault." She told him.

Harry didn't respond he just started picking his nose and then sticking his finger inside his mouth. "Eww gross!" Stevie exclaimed while Petunia made a look of repulsion.

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you to stop picking your nose!?" Severus cried with a roll of his eyes.

"You want to set a good example for your cousin and baby sister don't you?" He questioned him.

"No." Harry replied.

"I wouldn't take that response too seriously. Most two-year-olds say no even if they don't mean it." Petunia told him.

"Well,.. come with me Stephanie." Severus began and since he used her full name Stevie sort of already realized that she was about to be scolded. "I'll brew up a healing potion up for Miss Petunia while I speak with you and then we can all have dinner." He said before leading her downstairs to the basement.

"How many times have I told you not to mention Harry's name to anybody!?" He hollered.

"Well I'm sorry Uncle Severus but I do believe that these people are different. They wouldn't harm him." Stevie told him.

"Well even if that's true you're bound to be certain that once they meet the famous Harry Potter they will open up their mouths to somebody else and the word will be spread around." He told her before turning to face her. "Look Stevie, all I'm saying is just be careful. It's hard enough trying to protect Harry and his mother as it is. And now that Sarah has been born the dark lord might decide to use her for bait and go after her as well." He explained.

"However, now that you told the neighbors about Harry there isn't much we can do about it. We've just got to make sure that nobody else on this street finds out." He added.

"Does that mean that you're just going to keep him isolated? He needs friends." Stevie pointed out.

"Not as a two-year-old he doesn't. As for when he gets older we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now it's just my job to protect him since he can't protect himself yet. He doesn't even know how to count or say his ABC's let alone deliberately fight off the dark lord that isn't based on his mother's love and sheer luck." He explained.

"Well now that the Weasleys know about Harry then_" Stevie began and Severus just simply groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Did you just say the Weasleys? Were there a bunch of kids running around with bright red hair by any chance?" He questioned her.

"You met them too?" Stevie questioned him back and that's when suddenly without warning he slammed his head up against the wall and then kept bumping up against it.

"What's that noise?" Petunia wondered. "I'm hearing a thudding sound coming from the basement." She told her sister while walking into the kitchen as she was just finishing up making supper.

"Oh bother, it's probably something that Severus is doing." She replied while slightly shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Can you please watch the boys for me? I'm going to go check and see what he's up to." She told her.

"Yes, certainly." Petunia replied with a nod and with that Lily disapparated from the room and reappeared down in the basement behind Stevie and tapped her on the shoulder. Stevie suddenly let a rather astonished and horrified shriek.

"Stevie," she began.

"Don't do that!" Stevie cried with her heart still frantically pounding against her chest.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I just wanted to know what was going on down here that's all." She explained.

"Basically, my niece invited a bunch of children over here that have never been disciplined in their lives." Severus explained.

"Well Harry's never really been disciplined before either except the time you smacked him at the mall." Lily pointed out.

"That's because Harry's only a toddler and I can't believe I'm saying this about the son of James Potter,.. but he hardly does anything wrong anyways as he is a very well-behaved child." He told her.

"Are you actually admitting that you were wrong to judge him so quickly before?" She questioned him with uncertainty and a rather large grin.

"Yes,.. I thought that that was already well established?" He questioned her back while raising an eyebrow again. "Anyways, the only question that remains is what in the world am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well it's going to be Christmas in less than a week, Petunia and Dudley are staying with us now anyways, so why not try inviting them over here for Christmas dinner? Harry and Ron might get along really well and Ginny's only a year behind them and not that much older than Sarah." Stevie suggested as Lily smiled rather warmly and lovingly at her.

"I think that's an excellent idea Stevie." She told her.

"Well I don't!" Severus grouched. "If you invite those weasel demons over here then the good Lord only knows what will happen!" He exclaimed as Lily giggled.

"Come on Severus, where's your Christmas spirit?" She questioned him before kissing him on the cheek.

"Bah humbug!" He cried.

"Now, now, weren't you just talking to Harry about setting a good example?" Lily asked him.

"That's different, I don't pick my nose." He pointed out to her.

"No,.. that's true,.. but don't you want Harry and Sarah to grow up showing kindness and compassion to others? Especially around Christmastime." She told him.

"Fine, you win." He began. "Just don't expect me to be happy about it." He told her curtly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Nugget

"Yes, Virginia there is a Santa Claus. He exists as certainly as generosity and devotion exist, and you know that they abound and give to your life its highest beauty and joy." Lily read out to Harry while he was slowly falling asleep to the sound of her voice safe and snug inside his little toddler bed.

Alas! how dreary would be the world if there were no Santa Claus! It would be as dreary as if there were no Virginias. There would be no childlike faith then, no poetry, no romance to make tolerable this existence. We should have no enjoyment, except in sense and sight. The external light with which childhood fills the world would be extinguished.

Not believe in Santa Claus! You might as well not believe in fairies." She read out but that's when suddenly Harry interrupted her and opened his eyes.

"But fawees are real!" Harry protested.

"I know darling, but this story was written for muggle children and children without magic don't know if fairies are real or not." His mother explained before she continued to read to him and he closed his eyes again and started drifting off to sleep once more.

"You might get your papa to hire men to watch in all the chimneys on Christmas Eve to catch Santa Claus, but even if you did not see Santa Claus coming down, what would that prove? Nobody sees Santa Claus, but that is no sign that there is no Santa Claus. The most real things in the world are those that neither children nor men can see. Did you ever see fairies dancing on the lawn? Of course not, but that's no proof that they are not there. Nobody can conceive or imagine all the wonders there are unseen and unseeable in the world.

You tear apart the baby's rattle and see what makes the noise inside, but there is a veil covering the unseen world which not the strongest man, nor even the united strength of all the strongest men that ever lived could tear apart. Only faith, poetry, love, romance, can push aside that curtain and view and picture the supernal beauty and glory beyond. Is it all real? Ah, Virginia, in all this world there is nothing else real and abiding.

No Santa Claus! Thank God! He lives and lives forever. A thousand years from now, Virginia, nay 10 times 10,000 years from now, he will continue to make glad the heart of childhood." Lily smiled warmly and lovingly at her son while she shut the book and then leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead. "I love you." She whispered. "Merry Christmas sweetheart." She told him before getting up and quietly exiting the room after she shut off the light and softly shut the door behind her.

"Well, I'm not sure how long it will last but Harry's currently asleep." She began as she started walking down the hallway. "So, I better start setting out his and Sarah's presents." She finished when suddenly she noticed that her boyfriend had a rather odd look on his face. "Oh no, what happened now?" She wondered.

"Well I just received an owl from Rubeus while you were putting Harry to bed and he said that he can't take care of all of the unicorn foals so,.." he began.

"Wait a second! Unicorns!? Since when was Hagrid taking care of unicorns!?" Stevie cried in complete and utter disbelief after helping herself to a red and green Christmas cookie.

"I'm sorry Stevie he swore me to secrecy." Her uncle began. "Anyways, he was wondering if we could take one of the colts since our yard is big enough." He explained.

"Are you kidding!? I think that's awesome!" Stevie exclaimed excitedly. "When is he bringing it over?" She wondered.

"Tomorrow for Christmas, but first this has to be a decision for the adults to make alone. Especially since we have muggles living with us now." Severus explained.

"You mean that would mean that I would get to see a real live unicorn?" Petunia wondered.

"Yes,.. turns out that there's four of them altogether. Two goldens and two silvers. Their mother unexplainably died. Originally Rubeus believed there was only one, but he found the other three in the woods the next day and he's going to give us one of the goldens if we want it." Severus replied.

"Well, I don't see why not." Lily began. "The children would love it. Is it a boy or a girl?" She wondered.

"Boy." Severus told her.

"Wow, I'm getting a unicorn for Christmas! This is officially the best Christmas ever!" Stevie cried out excitedly.

"Silence,.." Her uncle began again. "Harry, Dudley, and Sarah are sleeping." He reminded her before Sarah started to cry.

"Not anymore for Sarah." Lily said. "I'll go try and get her back to sleep before she wakes up her brother and cousin. Do you two mind if you go ahead and start setting out the presents?" She questioned them.

"Not at all." Stevie replied and with the extra added help from Petunia, all three of them started setting out the presents together.

…_._

All three of the children woke up extremely early the next morning. So early in fact that everybody else was exhausted. Baby Sarah sat up on the floor sucking on one of her blocks while Harry and Dudley tore into their Christmas presents. Both boys really loved the first Christmas present that Santa Claus had left for them.

For Harry, he wound up with a mini toy version of the Hogwarts Express that his mother put him in so that he could ride around in it. For Dudley on the other hand, Santa Claus had decided to bring him a Power Wheels police car. As much as both of the boys loved their Christmas presents, they really wanted to try the other one's gift. However, as Dudley started running towards Harry's train, Harry pushed him down and Dudley began to cry.

"Harry James Potter you do _not _push your cousin down like that!" Lily scolded while narrowing her eyebrows and glaring at him. That's when suddenly Dudley stood back up and pushed Harry over before he could have a chance to try out his new car and this time Harry started to cry.

"Dudley Vernon Dursley that is _enough_!" Petunia scolded.

"That's it you two, if you don't learn how to share then you're both going to have to sit in timeout." Lily warned them.

"No!" Dudley cried with a stomp of his foot.

"Dudley! That's enough!" Petunia scolded but that's when suddenly Dudley stomped his foot again and then stuck his tongue out and started blowing spit at her. "Alright that's it young man, now you're going to need to go sit in the corner." She told him and picked him up and sat him in the corner when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Stevie exclaimed as she already knew that it was probably Hagrid with the unicorn colt. As she raced to the door, it turned out that her suspicions were correct. For there, to greet her at the door was Hagrid and a tiny golden unicorn with a tiny bump on his head. "Oh my gosh! He's _so _cute!" She began. "What's his name?" She wondered as the colt just simply looked up at her and snorted while shaking his head a little bit.

"Nugget. I was thinking that even though grown unicorns don't like males, if he grows up around Severus, Harry, and Dudley,.. then he might come to like them just like the other unicorns will get used to me." Hagrid pointed out.

"I think that it's brilliant." Stevie began while she knelt down in front of Nugget and then threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. "Hullo there Nugget, my name's Stevie." She told him even though she didn't expect him to understand her.

Harry was still way too interested in his Christmas presents and Dudley was recently placed into timeout, so Lily decided to pick up Sarah and carry her over to meet the little unicorn. "Sally, this is Nugget. He's a magic horsey." She explained to her softly.

"Just wait until she can crawl around after him. Then it's going to be really interesting." Severus began. "And Harry and Dudley both run." He pointed out.

"I know, but he won't be staying in the house with us. He'll be staying out in the backyard by the shed." Lily told him.

"I just can't wait until he's big enough to ride." Stevie said.

"He'll be going back to the forbidden forest by then. A unicorn is a wild animal, it isn't a pet. Besides, by the time he's fully grown you'll be in your twenties and living out on your own anyways." Severus pointed out.

That's when suddenly Sarah smiled and started to babble at the tiny unicorn making Lily smile as well and kissed the top of her head. "Somebody's a happy baby." Lily began. "Would you like to pet him?" She questioned her daughter before gently taking her hand and running it along the colt's soft body. However, Nugget didn't react too kindly to this though and gave her hand a sharp nip.

That's when suddenly Sarah burst into a flood of tears. "Bad boy!" Stevie scolded while Lily brought Sarah up to her chest and embraced her before kissing her head again and starting to rub her back.

"I'm sure that Nugget didn't _mean _to do that. He's only a baby after all and like your uncle said he's also a wild animal." Lily told her. "Sarah will be alright, and I'm sure that she'll feel much better after I get her dummy for her." She said before she turned around and started carrying her down the hallway and into her nursery.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Christmas Dinner

"Dudley, do you know why I put you here?" Petunia questioned her son a couple of minutes later as she squatted down in front of him, but he just simply looked up at her with confusion. "It's because you pushed your cousin and then after you were warned to stop talking back to me and to stop your naughty behavior you don't listen to me. So you need to tell me that you're sorry and you need to tell Harry that you're sorry." She instructed him.

"Sowee Mumma." He told her before she threw her arms tightly around him and embraced him and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you Dudders, now go say you're sorry to Harry." She told him.

"No!" Dudley cried while narrowing his eyebrows and glaring over at his cousin.

"Alright, then you're going to stay here until you can apologize to him." Petunia told him and as soon as she got up and left him be Dudley started crying again and started throwing things around the room. One of them was his coloring book that he threw at Harry and made him start to cry as well.

"Dudley Vernon Dursley, if you do not stop this behavior right now then you're going to start getting your toys taken away." Petunia threatened while Lily ran towards her son and scooped him up and hugged him tightly as he continued to cry.

"Shh,.. shh,.." she whispered while she gently rocked him in her arms and then bounced him up and down before examining the bump on his head. "Severus, can you make another healing potion for Harry? He's got a rather large bump." She told him.

"Sure, let me take him." He replied and walked over to them before Lily handed Harry off who was continuing to hysterically sob. "There, there,.. it's alright." He reassured him while he rocked him inside his arms before he started carrying him downstairs.

…

By the time the Weasleys showed up Dudley still didn't apologize to Harry. So since it was time to eat supper Petunia relented and allowed him out of timeout, but he wouldn't be getting any dessert and he would be going straight to bed afterwards. Meanwhile, as Stevie went outside to go bring Nugget his bottle, a tiny little tawny owl swooped down out of the sky with an envelope clamped underneath its beak.

Stevie quickly caught the letter in her other hand and saw that it was from her mother. She suddenly started growing very anxious. She was very embarrassed to admit to anybody that for awhile she forgot that this wasn't her real home. As she tore open the letter and unfolded it inside her hands she suddenly breathed a sigh of relief while reading it silently to herself.

_Dear Stevie,_

_I just thought you should know that your father is locked up now and you should be able to come home for Easter break since I'm assuming that you want to spend the rest of Christmas vacation with your uncle. I miss you and love you very much and I'm only sorry that I wasn't able to stand up for you like your uncle Severus was able to do. I only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_ Love, Mum_

Stevie just simply heaved a sigh to herself. As much as she missed her mother and own house and bedroom, she couldn't help but remember that her mother had disappointed her and failed to protect her. Unlike Nugget's mother. For if he and his siblings weren't very well protected and taken care of then there probably wouldn't be any cause for them to still be alive.

With another sigh Stevie folded the letter back up and stuffed it inside her pocket before going out into the shed where Nugget was to give him his milk. "Hey boy, are you hungry?" Stevie questioned him as the little colt whinnied excitedly as soon as he saw her and then snorted and shook his head and mane making her giggle. "I'll take that as a yes." She said and then she sat down and held the baby unicorn on her lap.

Nugget tried to give her fingers an affectionate nip, but Stevie quickly pulled her hand away from him. "No biting. You're not going to get anything if you bite me." She warned him and this time he let out an annoyed snort while he shook his head and mane, but he eventually gave in and allowed her to give him his bottle without losing any of her fingers.

Stevie smiled down at him while he ate. She thought that he was so adorable and beautiful, and she really wished that she could keep him forever. She pictured herself riding like the wind on his back through the woods and flying through the air.

As soon as she finished giving Nugget his dinner, she went back inside the house and showed her letter to her uncle who simply just nodded before she joined everybody else at the table. "So, Stevie, what do you want to do once you leave Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley asked her which was a question that Stevie never really thought about before. What _did _she want to do with her life?

"Well,.. I like playing Qudditch, singing, and taking care of animals." She replied.

"So then either be a healer, a professional Qudditch player, or a professional singer." Bill told her.

"Or do all three." Charlie said.

"I don't think that Stevie would have time to do all three." His mother told him with a shake of her head.

"Yeah and I don't want to either. Since I still want to get married and have kids someday. I really like children as well." Stevie replied before taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Well you could either take over as flying instructor slash coach or become the future Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts. That way you would be doing a combination of things that you enjoy." Lily suggested.

"Yeah,.. I guess I never thought of that before." Stevie said when suddenly Severus wrinkled his nose and sniffed the air.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be in such a hurry to have children of your own. I swear that everything we feed this boy goes straight through him." Severus said before unstrapping Harry from his booster chair and scooping him up inside his arms. "Come on, let's go get you changed." He told him before he started carrying him down the hallway and back into his bedroom to change his diaper.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:Family Is Forever

After the start of the new year everybody went back to Hogwarts. Petunia and The Weasley family also offered to babysit Nugget while Severus and the Potter family were gone. Pretty soon Valentines' Day fell upon them and everybody was busy sending each other singing Valentines and giving each other everlasting roses. That is everybody except for Stevie since there wasn't anybody that she particularly liked.

Meanwhile, Severus was busy planning a special dinner for him and Lily out in Hogsmeade. So that night Dumbledore agreed to watch both Harry and Sarah since Hagrid had his hands full with watching Fang and the remaining unicorn foals.

"I seriously don't think that Albus knows what he's getting into. Especially now that Sarah can crawl and she is now mobile like Harry." Lily said.

"Me neither but he's the one who agreed to do it." Severus said while as if on cue Sarah started crawling over to him with an excited squeal and he smiled down at her while squatting down in front of her. "Hullo there little caterpillar, are you going to be a good girl tonight?" He questioned her and she made a happy little noise while pointing up at his face.

"Da." She said as he continued smiling at her before he hoisted her up inside his arms and kissed her cheek. "Should I take that as a yes?" He wondered with a chuckle completely unaware of the fact that Harry had been watching them from the living room, looking up from his toys and for the first time since she was born he started getting rather jealous of all the attention that his baby sister was getting from _his _father.

"Well, I hope you sleep well tonight and I do hope that the headmaster remembers that both of the children need a bath tonight." Severus said.

"I'm sure he will, Albus has a wonderful memory." Lily pointed out before wrinkling her nose and waving her hand in front of her face. "Alright, who's the culprit this time?" She questioned before Severus put Sarah in front of his face and sniffed her rear end.

"It isn't her, so it must be Harry." Severus began. "You know he's definitely getting to the age to start his toilet training." He pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but he still isn't quite ready yet and with a baby around the house he's liable to go back to using nappies even if we start due to jealousy." Lily told him as she started walking over to Harry.

"Harry doesn't really get jealous though." Severus said while Lily picked her son up just as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He said as he carried Sarah over to it and then opened it up with his free hand. A rather wide grin stretched a crossed the adorable baby girl's face as she saw Dumbledore and then started waving at him.

Dumbledore smiled at her and waved back. "Hello there Sarah." He said while glancing over at her over his half-moon spectacles and then quickly glanced up at Lily and Harry.

"Sorry, be right back he needs changing." She told him as Dumbledore just simply nodded in understanding as she carried him off and that's when suddenly Sarah started to fuss.

"She's probably just hungry. She hasn't had her bottle yet." Severus said and all of a sudden Sarah started sucking on her fist and drooling all over it.

"That, and I do believe that this child is teething." Dumbledore said while withdrawing his wand and after giving it a simple wave he made a tiny pink teething ring magically appear inside the palm of his hand. "Here you go Sarah." He said while flashing her a rather warm and loving smile before giving it to her to suck on.

As soon as Lily finished changing Harry's diaper, she brought him back down the hallway. "Alright so after supper Harry can watch a little bit of television while Sarah takes her bath and has her stories read, and as soon as she's in bed then Harry needs his bath and to get ready for bed." She explained while setting him back down on the ground.

"Understood." Dumbledore replied as Severus sat Sarah down as well and she started crawling back to where her toys were.

"Be sure to let us know if they give you any problems." Lily told him.

"Thank you Lily but I'm sure that we'll be perfectly fine." Dumbledore told her before she and Severus headed out the door.

…

Once Lily and Severus arrived at the Hog's Head, they were rather amazed to find Stevie sitting all alone by herself sitting inside a corner with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hullo Stevie, what's the matter?" Lily questioned her with concern as Stevie just simply sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"Everybody has a date tonight except me. Even her." She replied while glancing over a crossed the room at Carly who was currently busy talking to and flirting with a boy who was around her age that had short wavy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a glistening smile.

"That's Aaron Parker." Severus began. "I thought that he graduated already.

"He did, but he's back here because he's performing with the other Dragons tonight. So, Carly's pretty much already abandoned me for him. Not only because she's attracted to him, but because they're from the same house and they're both really into Qudditch and were on the Gryffindor Qudditch team together." She explained. "Oh yeah, and they're both purebloods as well." She added.

"Now come on Stevie, you and Carly are best friends. I'm sure that you won't let some boy get between you." Lily reassured her with a wave of her hand as if waving off that ridiculous thought.

"I sure hope you're right Mrs. Potter." Stevie replied and Lily couldn't help but think about the day that Sarah would become a teenager herself and start having boy issues. It made her even happier to know that she was currently still in her infancy and she would have a long time until that happened, even though her very first birthday was coming up this year already.

"Umm,.. Stevie, before your uncle and I sit down to eat, I was just wondering,.. how is everything going between you and your mum?" She wondered.

"Well I won't actually get to see her until another couple of months when I go home for the Easter holidays, but we've been sending each other owls. Unfortunately, she hasn't been feeling very well lately." She told her as Lily frowned.

"I'm really sorry to hear that sweetheart." She told her.

"Yeah, that and on top of it all I think she feels really guilty for not being able to protect me when you could." She told her uncle as he simply just looked at her.

"Thank you for letting me know. I think that before I go to bed tonight I will go ahead and send her an owl myself." He told her and then glanced back over at Carly who was still busy chatting and flirting with Aaron and withdrew his wand.

"Severus don't you dare!" Lily snapped inside a whisper but it was already too late.

"Furnunculus." He said with a simple wave of his wand causing Carly's face to be covered in zits. Severus grinned as laughter filled the room and Lily just narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him before giving him an angry shove.

"You could get fired for that!" She cried.

"Well I don't care." Severus began before turning his head and looking over at his niece. "Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it." He finished before smiling at her which she returned as Carly suddenly burst into sobs and then fled from the room and into the girl's restroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Those Three Little Words

"Maybe I better go check on Carly." Stevie said before she got up and quickly hurried into the restroom after her friend.

"I don't see what the point is." Severus began. "She won't be able to do anything until Miss Clark drinks a cure for boils potion." He finished.

"And you're going to give it to her aren't you?" Lily questioned him.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. That's only something for me to know and for you to find out." He told her with a really rather sly grin when suddenly Lily withdrew her own wand.

"You know I'm pretty quick with a wand myself." She boasted.

"You wouldn't threaten your own boyfriend." Severus pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Well, just don't tempt me." She told him.

"Fine, turn into that arrogant brainy old husband of yours." He told her curtly.

"Don't you _dare _talk about James like that!" She cried.

"Why not? That's exactly what he was. The only good that I ever see him do is when he sacrificed his life to protect you and Harry." He told her.

"Listen James, although I'm very well aware of the fact that neither of you were the best of friends, there was this whole other side to him that you never knew. He was actually rather sweet, and he loved us more than anything in his life, maybe his whole entire life in itself." She told him.

"Ah I see." He began. "In that case maybe we did have something in common after all." He told her and that's when suddenly it occurred to Lily that although they had been dating for the past year, she never actually heard him admit his romantic feelings for her aloud. Before either one of them could say anything else a waitress came and showed them over to their table.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had just finished getting Harry's and Sarah's supper ready for them. They each had a bowl of Spaghetti O's and although Harry was rather determined to finish his whole entire bowl, Sarah wasn't having any of it and refusing to eat so Dumbledore just basically shrugged it off since she had at least had her bottle. He also figured that she would eat it if she wound up getting hungry enough and stuck it back in the refrigerator to heat up for later.

…_._

"So Severus, can we talk about what you said before?" Lily questioned him once they had received their meals.

"You mean about Miss Clark's acne problem?" He questioned her back and Lily couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"No,.. I meant when you said that your feelings for me and Harry is something that you and James had in common and he just simply looked at her with a very serious expression.

"So, what about it?" He wondered.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't think I ever heard you say that you loved me before. I've heard you say many times you've loved Harry but_" She told him but he just simply shrugged at her.

"I thought that it was already common knowledge." He said before continuing to eat his supper.

Back at their place Harry was watching television while Dumbledore bathed his baby sister. He thought about how Sarah was starting to become such a problem and he grabbed ahold of her tiny pink teddy bear and started pulling out of the fluff out of him. "Bad Sawah! Bad Sawah!" He exclaimed while continuing to rip him up.

As soon as Dumbledore had finished bathing Sarah, he put a new diaper on her along with her pajamas and carried her back down the hallway and into the living room and saw the mess that Harry had made. The moment that Sarah saw it she instantly burst into tears. "It's alright dear one." Dumbledore reassured her while withdrawing his wand with his free hand and pointing it at the teddy bear and the remaining cotton.

"Reparo." He said with a wave of his wand and once Sarah's beloved toy was repaired, he gave it to her to calm her down. "Well Harry, what do you have to say about this?" He questioned him but Harry just silently glanced up at him. He set Sarah down and knelt down in front of him. "Now I know you're old enough to tell me why you thought it was necessary to destroy your little sister's teddy bear." He told him.

"Bad Sawah." Harry replied.

"What did Sarah do to cause you to be angry with her?" He wondered.

"She stole my daddy." Harry told him.

"Ah, I see. Could it be that you are jealous of all of the attention that your father was giving her earlier?" He wondered and even though Harry didn't know what the word jealous meant, he could tell by the rest of the sentence that he was correct, so he simply just nodded. "You know, babies need a lot of love and attention, but that doesn't mean that your father loves you any less." He explained.

"That's something that I want you to think about for the next couple of minutes in the corner over there while I finish getting Sarah ready for bed and if this happens again, then you yourself will know how it feels like to sleep without your beloved stuffed animal." Dumbledore told him while pointing over at his stuffed dragon before lifting Sarah back up inside his arms and carrying her back to the nursery while Harry reluctantly sat in the corner and folded his arms angrily.

….

After supper Severus offered his arms to Lily as The Dragons started singing one of their beloved ballads "Feels Like Magic" in the background. "Lily Potter, may I have this dance?" He questioned her.

"Oh Severus, you know I can't dance." She told him.

"Neither can I, but if you danced at your own wedding then what's to stop you from dancing with your own boyfriend?" He inquired before gathering her inside his arms and starting to waltz a crossed the floor with her. "I love you." He began. "You do know that don't you?" He questioned her while placing a tender hand to her cheek and gazing into her eyes as she simply just nodded back at him.

"Yes I do." She replied.

"I always have and I always will." He told her.

"I love you too." She told him before they both closed their eyes and closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Unconditional Love

When Severus and Lily returned home, Dumbledore greeted them at the door. "Hello there, you both have had a rather splendid evening together I take it." He said.

"Yes we did, except Stevie was having a little boy trouble and wound up getting into a quarrel with one of her friends." Severus replied.

"Ah I see." Dumbledore began and Severus and Lily noticed that there was a rather somber expression on his face when he said this.

"Is everything alright Albus?" Lily questioned him out of concern.

"I'm afraid not." She began. "Claire's niece recently sent me an owl and she is currently in the hospital with Deculmonis." He explained.

"Who's Claire and what's Deculmonis?" Lily wondered.

"Claire is Stevie's mother and Deculmonis is a terrible disease often caused by food poisoning where the witch's or wizard's lungs shrivel up to the point where they can't breathe anymore. There currently isn't a cure so it is most definitely and most unfortunately a death sentence." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh no, that poor girl." Lily began. "First her father beats her and goes off to prison and now her mother is dying." She said.

"I suppose that that would mean that I will become Stevie's legal guardian." Severus realized.

"Well you're the only family she has left unless you want to send her to an orphanage or place her in foster care." Dumbledore pointed out.

"No." Severus began. "Stevie is my niece and my responsibility now. I'll take her." He told him as Dumbledore simply just nodded at him.

"Very well then and speak of the devil where is Stevie anyways?" He wondered.

"I told her that since tomorrow wouldn't be any classes going on, she could go out for a broomstick ride to clear her mind." Severus replied. "So back onto other matters how were Harry and Sarah?" He questioned him.

"Well,.. for the most part everything went rather well. Except Sarah refused to eat her supper and Harry tore apart her favorite teddy bear." He replied as Severus just simply looked at him while raising a questioning eyebrow.

"That's very unlike him. I was expecting that Sarah might give you trouble over eating, but I didn't expect that Harry would give you any trouble. He's the most well behaved two-year-old little boy that I've ever seen." He said.

"Well, Harry was having some problems with jealousy. It seems that he saw all the attention that you were giving Sarah and he started getting envious of her. Anyways, they're both fast asleep now in their bed and crib." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you very much Albus, Severus and I will make sure to talk to Harry tomorrow with his jealousy problems." Lily said.

"Yeah, and Harry's going to be the relatively easy one to talk to. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell my only niece that she's never going to see her mother alive again." Severus told her before Dumbledore bid them farewell and goodnight and then headed out the front door.

….

The next morning Lily made the breakfast start cooking itself while she nursed Sarah and changed her diaper. Later on, after Harry woke up Severus decided that now was the time to talk to him as he placed him up on the changing table to change. "You know you're getting to be a big boy Harry. Pretty soon your mummy and daddy will be getting you a potty." He explained while taking off his pants and unlatching the straps on his diaper.

"Huh? What's that?" Harry wondered while sticking his finger in his nose.

"Harry get your finger out of there." Severus told him and to his complete and utter surprise he obeyed. Severus took a deep breath while removing his diaper. "It's where big boys go when they want to pee or poop." He explained before grabbing some baby wipes and started to wipe his bottom. "Anyways, while we're on the topic of becoming a big boy, I heard that you ripped up Sarah's teddy bear. Is that true?" He questioned him.

"No." Harry replied while sticking his finger back inside his nose.

"Harry James Potter I swear if you don't get your finger out of your nose and tell me the truth then you're going to get a spanking." Severus threatened in a very serious tone. "Lying is a very bad thing and it'll cause me to lose my trust in you." He told him.

"I'm sowee Daddy." Harry replied while blinking away his tears and removing his finger as Severus sighed while he started diapering him back up again.

"Listen Harry, I love you like you were my very own son and nothing that you ever say or do will ever change that. I just want you to grow up to be a responsible and truthful young wizard and to also know that just because I start showing my love to Sarah, doesn't mean that I will stop showing my love to you." He explained and once Harry was diapered up again, he slid his pajama pants back on. "Understand?" He questioned him while he pulled him up inside his arms and Harry just simply nodded and sniffed.

Severus brushed away his tears and kissed his cheek. "Good, come on and let's have some breakfast alright? I'll get you some orange juice and some cereal would you like that?" He questioned him.

"Mhm." Harry replied with another nod and Severus softly kissed the top of his head before carrying him down the hallway.

Severus Snape walked into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table where Stevie was having breakfast with some of her friends. "Uh Stevie, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" He questioned her before she turned her head over to look at him.

"Sure. What's it about?" She questioned him back.

"It's about your mother. I'm afraid that she's got Deculmonis." He told her and just as Severus had expected she raced towards him and embraced him as he bent down to comfort her and kiss her cheek. He felt extremely bad for her, and he already knew that she would have a horrible time with this, but he would at least show her that he would be there for her through it all.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter-Twenty-Three: Toilet Trouble

As the months went on spring and Easter came and went, and then before everybody knew it,.. it was summertime. Harry would be three years old in a few days and Sarah would be one. Sarah had recently learned how to walk and developed her first tooth. One day Severus decided to take Lily, Harry, Stevie, and Sarah to the beach. A rather huge and wide grin appeared on Sarah's face as she saw the ocean in front of her and stopped to point at it.

"Wa-wa!" She exclaimed excitedly which was a huge deal for her because it was the first actual word that she ever spoke.

"That's right Sarah, that is wa-wa!" Lily cried out with the same excitement inside her voice while she beamed down at her daughter. "Good girl, that's your first word!" She congratulated before she continued walking with her down the beach hand in hand. Harry, on the other hand, suddenly decided that he was getting tired of walking and reached his arms up above his head signaling to his father that he wanted to be carried but he just simply shook his head at him.

"I'm sorry buddy but I can't carry you right now. I'm carrying the beach bag and it's heavy with everything in it and plus the diaper bag." He replied which made Harry start to fuss. "You're just going to have to be a big boy and walk like Sarah's walking." He told him while meanwhile Stevie lagged behind. Severus heaved a sigh before turning his head to look back at her. "Come on Stevie, we're not going to wait all day for you." He told her.

However, Stevie wasn't paying much attention. For she had caught sight of a boy around her age with short jet-black hair, light skin, and dark blue eyes wearing a pair of blue swim trunks. She watched while he removed his shirt and smiled brightly at him. Severus glanced over into his direction and simply just rolled his eyes. "It seems like teenagers are more interested in a person of the opposite sex then the beach itself." He said and that's when suddenly Harry started running towards him.

"Harry James Potter you get back here right now young man!" Severus scolded before turning over to Stevie. "Mind holding this for a moment?" He wondered.

"Sure." She replied with a nod while Severus took after Harry who stopped directly in front of the boy that Stevie fancied.

"Ah hullo there, who do you belong to?" The boy questioned him when suddenly Severus caught up to Harry and smacked him on the behind making him burst into tears.

"How many times have I told you not to run away from your parents!?" He scolded. "You're going to sit up on this beach for two minutes to think about what you did!" He cried while scooping him up inside his arms, apologizing to the boy, and then sat him down on top of his towel while Lily finished rubbing lotion on Sarah's body and then took her into the ocean.

While Severus sat down in his chair the teenaged boy started walking over to Stevie. "Uh,.. hullo there. I hope that I didn't cause any trouble." He apologized as Stevie smiled brightly and shook her head.

"Oh no you didn't, Harry's only three and he really doesn't understand why he shouldn't be running away yet. Or rather he's going to be three in a few days." She explained.

"Ah that's cool." He began with a grin. "My name's Chase Donaldson." He told her.

"Stephanie Wilde, but I prefer to be called Stevie." She explained.

"Nice to meet you Stevie, how old are you?" He wondered.

"I turn sixteen next month, how about you?" She questioned him.

"I actually just turned seventeen. So that means that I can officially get my driver's license." He told her with a grin.

"Yeah and you can also apparate and disapparate whenever you feel like it." She said before heaving a bit of a sad sigh, but Chase just gave her a questioning look.

"Huh?" He wondered and that's when suddenly Stevie started adding everything up inside her head.

"Chase, what's your blood type?" She questioned him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He inquired.

"You're a muggle." Stevie said to herself so quietly so that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Huh?" He questioned her with uncertainty, but she simply just shook her head and waved her hand.

"Oh nothing, I was just joking." She assured him.

"Oh, well,.. I don't get it." He told her with a shake of his head.

"Never mind, want to go swimming?" She asked him.

"Uh yeah, that's sort of why I came here in the first place." He replied with a chuckle.

"I meant with me silly!" Stevie exclaimed with a giggle.

"Oh yeah,.. sure." He replied with a grin before taking her by the hand and walking with her back straight towards the water.

Once Harry's two minutes were up Severus squatted down in front of him. "Harry, do you know why you were placed in timeout?" He questioned him as Harry sniffed and nodded.

"I wan away." He replied.

"That's right, but you already know that you're not supposed to run off and it's dangerous. So will you promise me that you'll think about that next time?" Severus asked him as Harry nodded.

"I'm sowee Daddy." He replied.

"Thank you I accept your apology. Now can I please have a hug?" Severus questioned him while holding out his arms and Harry nodded before embracing him tightly. "Good, so now let's go out and play with your mummy and baby sister." He told him before standing up and hoisting him up inside his arms.

"What about Stevie?" Harry wondered.

"Stevie's busy playing with her new friend right now." Severus replied while beginning to carry Harry towards the ocean and then stopped and turned his head to look over at Stevie and Chase. "He _better _take good care of her." He said to himself before continuing on his way.

…

After they came home from the beach and Harry woke up from his nap Severus found that his diaper was dry so now was the best time to introduce to him that he had a new surprise for him. It was a device that Harry had never seen before. It had a round seat with a picture of Elmo on the top and there was a hole underneath the seat.

"Hey buddy, before you eat your snack let me show you your new potty." He told him. "When you have to pee or poop you sit on the seat and then it magically goes inside of it. You flush it like this and then the pee or poop will be gone." He explained before demonstrating it and it made a flushing noise that scared Harry to bits and made him start crying and he ran and hid underneath the kitchen table and decided to make a mess inside his diaper instead making Severus heave a sigh and roll his eyes.

"Don't worry Severus, he'll get the hang of it." Lily began reassuringly. "You'll just have to be patient with him. I'm sure that he'll learn how to use the potty before he goes to nursery school." She told him while kneeling down in front of the table and that's when suddenly it hit Severus that Harry would be starting nursery school this autumn. That meant that he would probably be staying here with Lily, Petunia, and Dudley while he and Stevie went back to Hogwarts.

"Hey come on sweetheart, don't you want mummy to put a fresh nappy on you?" She questioned while looking in on her son who simply just nodded at her with a sniff while tears continued silently rolling down his cheeks. Lily carefully gathered Harry inside her arms and slowly stood up, before kissing him on the cheek and carrying him down the hallway.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: A Big Boy

"Guess who's going to be three years old tomorrow?" Severus questioned while pouring a cup of water over the top of his son's head.

"Me!" Harry exclaimed excitedly with a rather wide grin as he touched his chest with both of his hands.

"That's right and that means that you won't be a toddler anymore you'll be a preschooler instead." Severus began while grinning back at him. "And that means that you're going to go to nursery school to learn your ABC's and learn how to count. You'll also probably learn about rhyming." He told him.

"What's a wime?" Harry wondered while Severus lathered his hands with soap and started scrubbing his head and Harry automatically knew to close his eyes.

"It's two words that sound alike but are spelled differently and have different meanings. Like me and three. One of them is talking about yourself, and the other one is talking about a number." He explained. "You know Harry once you get to nursery school a lot of the other boys and girls will already be potty trained. "Don't you want to learn how to use the potty like a big boy?" He questioned him.

"No. It's weely scawee." Harry replied while his father poured water over the top of his head to rinse it.

"I know it's sort of loud and different, but you'll get used to it. One day when you're fully potty trained I'll even let you pick out your very own pair of underwear." Severus told him before he started scrubbing his body. Once he had finished, he let Harry play in the bathtub for a few minutes before draining the water and gently lifting him out of the tub and started drying him off. Then he took him back to his bedroom to put a fresh diaper and got him dressed into his pajamas.

"So Harry, what story do you want me to read tonight?" Severus questioned him once the little boy was snug and safe inside his bed.

"Stormy the Seadwagon." Harry replied.

"That one again? Don't you want to hear the story of the three brothers or something?" Severus questioned him but Harry just simply shook his head.

"No." He replied.

"Alright, but once it's over then it's time for bed because you have a big day at the zoo tomorrow." Severus reminded him while he sat down next to Harry who cuddled up inside his chest. He smiled warmly down at him and put his arm around before kissing his head softly and summoning the book over to him with his wand.

….

The next morning Severus noticed that Stevie was awfully quiet at the table and barely touched her breakfast. Sarah on the other hand was eating voluntarily for once since she was eating a chocolate doughnut while her mother helped her big brother cut up his chocolate chip pancakes for him. "Is everything alright Stevie?" Severus questioned her out of concern.

"Yeah, I just don't understand why I have to go to a party with a bunch of people who still watch Barney and are still in diapers." She told him.

"Because they're close to being your cousins." Severus began. "Besides, what would you rather be doing instead?" He wondered.

"Pwabobbly pwaying with Chase." Harry replied as his mother finally helped him finish cutting up his pancake and he stuck his piece of pancake inside his mouth and started chewing it with his mouth wide open.

"Harry close your mouth that's bad manners." Lily told him and Harry obeyed.

"You know you've been spending way too much time with that boy." Severus began. "What if he finds out you're a witch?" He wondered but she just simply shrugged at him.

"I don't think that he'll care." She told him while taking out her cellphone and starting to text as Severus rolled his eyes.

"You and Chase can get together some other time. As of right now it's Harry's and Sarah's big day." He reminded her.

"That's right, not only is Harry three today,.. but Sally you're this number today." Lily told her while extending her index finger making Sarah grin.

"I gotta pee-pee." Harry said.

"Oh really? Do you want to try and be a big boy and go pee-pee on the potty if Mummy will come with you?" Lily questioned him as Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice and nodded before setting it down again. "Well come on then let's go potty." She told him while unstrapping him from his booster seat and carrying him down the hallway and into the bathroom as quickly as possible.

She unslid his pants and undid his diaper before setting him down on his toilet seat. A few seconds later Harry was taking his first pee inside the toilet. "Great job Harry! What a big boy you are!" Lily squealed excitedly with a rather large grin as Harry grinned back at her.

"Imma big boy now." He told her proudly.

"That's right you _are _a big boy. Mummy will wipe you now and after we finish watching your hands we'll go ahead and put some training pants on you before it's time to go out." She told him before grabbing some toilet paper to wipe his toosh and then flushed it down. "Great job Harry, I think you deserve a sticker for going potty for the very first time today like the big boy that you are." She told him as Harry climbed up onto the stool and she helped him wash his hands.

After Harry was dressed and had his training pants on he quickly hurried back over to the table excitedly. "Guess what!? Guess what!?" He cried as Severus chuckled.

"Did you go pee in the potty by any chance?" He questioned him.

"Yes I did and Mummy put me in twaining pants and gave me a dwagon sticker." He replied.

"Well congratulations Harry, you're one step closer to a diaper free world." Severus told him as he sat back down at the table while Lily wiped off Sarah's mouth as soon as she was eating her doughnut and drinking her juice.

"Well I guess I better start cleaning her up before I get her dressed for the day." Lily said while picking her up out of her highchair and carrying her into the kitchen.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: Lost and Found

Harry started playing with his pretend steering wheel while he and his baby sister sat in the back of their mother's car in their car seats while she drove them to Zelda's Zoo for Mystical and Magical Creatures. Once they got to the zoo the Weasleys were already there waiting for them. Lily pushed baby Sarah along in her stroller while Severus took Harry by the hand.

As they walked along the path, they saw all kinds of magical creatures from dragons to unicorns to chimaera's to thunderbirds. Once they neared the cage of the acromantula Ron started to run away and Sarah started crying. "Ron come back here! It's in a cage! It can't attack you!" His mother cried.

"I'm not scared. It's just a spiedur." Harry said while walking over to get a closer look. "Poor Sawah is scared though. It's alwight Sawah, you don't need to be afwaid." Harry reassured her.

"Yeah, she is pretty scared isn't she." Lily said while wrinkling her nose and then waving her hand in front of her. "She's got a nappy full of fright. I best go change her. Stay here with your father Harry." She instructed before picking Sarah up and gathering her inside her arms while continuing to attempt to hush her and calm her down and soothe her crying. Then after that she carried her in the ladies restroom to change her.

"Pwetty soon I won't need to wear diepurrs at all." Harry boasted as Severus smiled down upon him.

"That's right Harry, I bet by the time that you're four you'll be in big boy underwear." He told him.

"How long is that going to be?" Harry wondered.

"In a year since you're three now and three plus one equals four." He replied while showing him the math on his fingers.

After Lily finished changing Sarah's diaper, they continued seeing the rest of the animals and wound up taking lots of pictures before it was finally time to eat lunch and then head home. This time it was Harry's turn to get his diaper changed before they headed back to the car. Once they got there a fluffy black cat was there waiting for them.

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe it. Fluffy, is that really you?" Lily questioned him with uncertainty and the cat instantly looked up at her and meowed happily before starting to purr and rub against her legs.

"Kitty." Sarah said with a rather wide grin while pointing down at him as Lily readjusted her grip on her.

"That's right sweetheart, that's our kitty." Lily told her.

"We don't have a kitty." Harry said.

"We used to a long time ago though. He ran away when you were only a year old which is Sarah's age now." She explained and that's when suddenly Severus made a disgusted face.

"What's the matter? Don't you like cats?" Stevie questioned him.

"No." He replied. "I'm highly allergic." He told her before letting out a great big sneeze that frightened the feline so much that he wound up running and hiding underneath the car.

"You scared him." Harry said when suddenly Lily heaved a sigh.

"Oh honey he didn't mean to, it's just that Fluffy's fur makes him sneeze." His mother explained.

"So what are we going to do with him if we can't take him home with us?" Stevie wondered.

"Well first we better take him to the vet to check him out and make sure that he's healthy, and then we can still take him home and maybe have your uncle put on allergy medication." Lily suggested before she handed Sarah to Severus and then knelt down and stuck her head in on her frightened pet. "Oh come on Fluffy, Severus is sorry that he scared you." She reassured him soothingly but that's when suddenly Fluffy fluffed up his fur and let out a rather loud hiss.

"Is Fuffy mad?" Harry wondered.

"No baby, I think he's just scared." His mother replied.

"How are you ever going to get him out of there?" Stevie questioned her.

"I'll have to scruff him." Lily replied before getting to her feet and withdrawing her wand and making Fluffy's old blue cat carrier appear out of thin air down on the ground beside her. She pushed back the latch on the cage door and opened it before kneeling back down and grabbing Fluffy by the scruff of the neck and dragging him out while he continued hissing angrily at her.

"Stop it you're hurting him!" Harry cried.

"No sweetheart, I promise you I'm not hurting him. This is how his mother carried him as a kitten except she used her mouth." His mother replied.

"Where do kittens come fwom?" Harry wondered while his mother finished placing Fluffy inside his carrier and shutting the door behind him and blushed beet red with embarrassment.

"Well sweetheart, kittens are like babies and they need both a mummy and a daddy. So then God creates the kittens and places them inside the mummy's belly. Does that answer your question?" She wondered as he simply just nodded.

"Yes, it does." He replied.

"Oh thank goodness." Lily said while looking up at the sky as if in a silent prayer and then slowly started standing back up with Fluffy's carrier inside her right hand and then she placed him down in the backseat before everybody else got back into the car and she drove them to the vet's office.

Once Fluffy checked out perfectly fine they all returned home. The day might have been half over already, but Severus still had an awful lot on his mind. Although a part of him was excited for Harry to be going off to nursery school soon, there was still a part of him that didn't want to let go. However, Harry was starting to grow up whether he liked it or not, so he decided that he better start getting used to it now,.. because it wouldn't be that much longer until his first day of school.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: The First Day Of School

As time went on Harry got more accustomed of using his new potty. It got to the point where he was wearing training pants all of the time during the day and was only in diapers during naps and bedtime. Before he knew it, it was his first day of nursery school. Lily, Severus, and Petunia had all decided that it would be best during the circumstances if he went to a muggle nursery school instead of a wizarding one, so it was Dudley's first day of school as well.

That morning after Harry woke up, Lily changed his diaper, (and put on his training pants) made him breakfast, and then she drove him and Dudley to school. "Don't forget your lunches." Lily said after she stepped out of the car and gave them both their lunchboxes. That's when suddenly Harry started to cry.

"Oh, what's the matter sweetheart?" Lily questioned her son out of concern while squatting down in front of him to brush his tears away as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"I don't want to go to school. "He told her with a shake of his head.

"Why not? Don't you want to learn new things and get smart?" She asked him.

"Yes, but I'm a wizard and I don't belong here. I want to go to Won's school." He told her.

"Oh honey, I know that you do, but this is for your own protection." She told him.

"I don't understand." He replied with a shake of his head.

"Well all you need to understand is how much your mummy and daddy love you and how we'll always be there for you to protect you in some way, shape, or form." She told him before tightly embracing him and then kissing him on the cheek. "Now you better go in before you're late and they have potties and training pants in there so you're all set." She told him before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, goodbye Mummy, I wuv you." He told her.

"I love you too baby." She told him and she gave Dudley a hug and kiss goodbye as well before smiling at the boys and waving at them as they walked inside the building. Once they got inside a bunch of other children were playing with one another except for one shy little girl at the back of the class that had long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hullo." Harry said while smiling rather warmly at her as he walked over to her and the little girl suddenly let out an astonished gasp. "My name's Awee Potur what's your name?" He questioned her.

"Hermione Gwanjur." She replied.

"Want to pway pwaydoe with me?" Harry asked her with a grin but Hermione just simply shook her head.

"Sowee, can't. First the teacher has to take attendance and then we have to pwatice our numbers, then our leturs, aftur that it's snacktime, then storytime, then naptime. We don't get pwaytime until after lunch." She explained as Harry just simply groaned and rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a very long day." He said before going to sit down at the table next to some other kids.

…_._

"So, how was school?" Lily questioned the boys later on as soon as she picked them up.

"We learned how to count to ten and the ABC's song." Harry replied.

"We also learned about colors and wainbows, and heard the story about the wittle wed hen." Dudley added.

"I also have to give you this note." Harry said before handing an envelope up to his mother.

"Really? What's this?" She inquired before tearing into the envelope and reading it aloud. "It says dear Mrs. Potter, I regretfully inform you that your son Harry was placed into timeout today for hitting another student and biting her on the arm. Please sign the bottom of this letter to indicate that he has given it to you and that you have read it. Signed Patricia Barkley." She read before narrowing her eyebrows and glaring down at her son.

"Harry!" She scolded in complete and utter disbelief. "You know that this is completely unacceptable behavior." She told him.

"I'm sowee Mummy but this girl named Hermione Gwanjur was starting to get weely annoying." He apologized.

"Well that's no excuse." She replied with a shake of her head. "You tell the teacher then as you already know that you're _never _supposed to hit and bite another person. You can think about that once you go straight to bed tonight right after supper with no dessert and no television. I'm completely disappointed in you Harry Potter. Now come on let's go home." She told him before stuffing the envelope into her purse and taking both boys by the hand again led them back to their car.

Once they got back home Severus wasn't happy with Harry at all that he misbehaved so badly in school. Lily followed through with her threats and Harry wasn't allowed any dessert after supper, he wasn't allowed to watch television, and he had to go to bed the exact same time as Sarah that night. The next day at school Harry took his mother's advice and did the best that he could to ignore Hermione.

They learned all about how important sharing was, and the kinds of sounds that different animals make, (although Harry was rather good at that already) they also had music class for the first time and each got a turn playing different instruments.

(Dudley wasn't very good with sharing at this.) However, the thing that really excited Harry was that at the end of the week they were going to have show and tell, and he couldn't wait to bring his baby sister to Sarah with him. After all, he had been boasting about the fact that he was a big brother ever since he started going to school and what could possibly be more exciting to muggle children than a baby sister?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Kicked Out!

At the end of the week Harry woke up for school. His mother changed his diaper and put his training pants on before making his breakfast and taking him and Dudley to nursery school. This time Sarah went along for the ride as well since she was Harry's show and tell. Meanwhile Dudley had decided to take his ant farm in to show the class.

That's when suddenly Harry saw another little girl that he hadn't seen before. She had dark black hair, amber colored eyes and was wearing a light blue and white checkered dress with puffy sleeves. She was over by her mother who was holding a very tiny baby in her arms.

"Hullo." Harry began while smiling rather warmly and affectionately at her.

"Hi." She replied shyly with a blush.

"Who are you?" He wondered.

"Ashley Jordan and this is my baby sista Annie." She replied.

"Her real name is Annabelle, but everybody just calls her Annie." Her mother explained.

"Well I'm Awee Potur and this is my baby Sista Sawah. My mummy calls her Sally a lot though." Harry told her.

"And I'm Dudley Dursley." Dudley said while smiling over at Ashley who smiled back at him.

"Oh no, not already." Lily said with a groan and a roll of her eyes.

"Alright class, we're going to start with our show and tell now. So, we're going to start with April Anderson. What did you bring for show and tell April?" The teacher questioned her while everybody else found their seats. It turned out that April had brought her little beagle puppy named Scooter that was friendly and affectionate towards everybody there.

This made Harry somewhat jealous because of the fact that somebody in his class had a dog and he still hadn't. Although he had gotten over his jealousy once he was allowed to pet Scooter and he started wagging his tail and licking Harry's cheek. A few other people went before it was Dudley's turn to show his ant farm to everybody but everyone (including Harry) seemed awfully bored by it.

However, that all changed when it became Hermione Granger's turn to show her orange striped pet kitten named Popsicle to the class. As soon as Scooter caught sight of him, he started barking energetically and chasing after Popsicle which made everybody in the class laugh. Shortly afterwards it was Ashley's turn to introduce Annie to her class and everybody including Harry thought that she was extremely cute.

"Harry Potter!" His teacher unexpectedly called out and Harry turned his head over to look at his mother who was hurrying back into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm here now! Sally needed changing!" She cried out before setting Sarah down and she started toddling around and just as Harry was about to stand up and go to the front of the room to talk about his sister all of the kids quickly got up from their desks and started racing towards her.

"Aww,.. she's _so _cute!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wait, hold on, my sista doesn't like stwangurs!" Harry cried out but on the contrary Sarah seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Maybe we can put on a puppet show for her." One of the other girls suggested.

"I like puppet shows too!" Harry cried but nobody was paying any attention to him and that's when suddenly Sarah started to cry.

"What's wong with her?" A little boy questioned Harry's mother.

"Don't worry she probably just needs her teething ring." She replied but when she tried offering it to her daughter, she pushed it away. "Then again, she's probably just getting cranky." She told him while Harry started narrowing his eyebrows and glaring in the direction of where Dudley's ant farm was sitting on top of the table.

Then all of a sudden without meaning to, the glass shattered into a million pieces and all of the ants started scampering around every which way and Harry heaved a gasp and widened his eyes. Especially since Ashley and Hermione had been watching him. All of the other little girls started to scream and run around frantically even though the teacher tried desperately to get them all not to panic. (Although the boys didn't mind as much)

Harry didn't know what to do. He hadn't meant to make the glass break and have all of the ants escape. He really started regretting it after he saw a little girl give Sarah _his _stuffed dragon as that made Harry even angrier and without thinking about it, without planning to, without even realizing what he was doing or how he was doing it, he made the ants grow to enormous sizes.

Now even the teacher was screaming as one ant started eating her desk, and another started eating the chalkboard. "It was him! _That _boy did it I saw him!" Hermione cried while pointing at Harry as everybody else started running out of the room. "He _must _be a wizard!" She exclaimed and that's when suddenly Lily and Harry both realized that it was over. So much for fitting in, trying to be normal, and blend in with the rest of society. For the next thing that Harry knew he was kicked out of nursery school.

That day when Harry got home from school, he locked himself inside his room and started to cry. "This is all my fault." Lily began. "Don't be ridiculous it's my fault. I'm the one who suggested that Harry attend a muggle nursery school in the first place." Severus began. "Now he's been kicked out of school for something he can't control." He finished.

"Maybe it's better if we homeschool him. That's the way Molly Weasley decided to do it and it seems to be working so far." Lily suggested.

"I agree. He only needs a few years of that and then he'll be going off to Charm School anyways. Right now we just need to find a way to talk to him and reassure him that there isn't anything wrong with him and he didn't do anything wrong either." Severus told her when suddenly Lily grinned.

"I think I know a way to do that too." She told him before turning around and walking down the hallway.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Make New Friends

"Harry," Lily began as she knocked on the door. "It's Mummy, can I come in?" She questioned him softly and she waited a few moments for him to answer her.

"Yes, come in." He replied and Lily slowly turned the knob, opened the door, and went inside before sitting down on his bed beside him. She gently started rubbing his back while he laid his head down on top of the pillow and he faced the wall.

"Would you like a hug?" She asked him and he just silently nodded and then sat up and threw his arms around her and started sobbing hysterically inside her chest. "Oh sweetheart," she began softly and soothingly while continuing to rub his back and kissed the top of his head.

"There's no need to cry. It wasn't your fault. You're an extremely young wizard and you can't control your powers because you won't be able to learn how to control them until you're much older." She told him. "And you know before I found out I was a witch I had a really difficult time fitting in as well." She told him.

"Weely? How?" Harry questioned her while looking up at her with his eyes full of tears and sniffed before wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"Well when I was nine years old my mum and dad let me go to sleep over at my friend's house for the very first time. She was a muggle since I didn't know I was a witch then I often hung out with muggles. So we wanted to play dress up but she grabbed the dress I wanted to wear, so I grew so angry at her that I accidentally shrunk it." She told him.

"Huh?" He questioned her with uncertainty.

"It means that I accidentally used magic to make her dress really, really small." She explained. "So she got mad at me and called me a freak and we haven't spoken since. The point is that I came to meet other friends both magical and muggle who accept me for who I am and someday you will too." She told him while smiling rather warmly and lovingly at him.

"Well, I weely like Won." He told her and before she could say anything else the doorbell rang.

"Don't move, I'll go ahead and get it." Severus said while walking over to the front door and answering it. It was Ashley with her mother. "Never mind. Harry! It's for you!" He called over his shoulder as Harry got off the bed and hurried over to the door.

"Hullo Ashley." Harry said.

"Hullo Awee." Ashley replied. "Is what Hermione said twoo? Are you weely a wizard?" She asked him and Harry glanced up at his mother as she entered the room and then back over at her and nodded.

"Yes, I am." He replied.

"Weely? Wow, that's weely cool. I didn't know that magic was weel. I just came over to let you know that I'm not mad at you for what happened at school. It isn't your fault and I was wondering if you would like to be fwends." She explained as a rather wide grin stretched a crossed his face.

"I'd love to." He told her before glancing back up at his mother who just simply smiled and winked at him. "Would you like to come see Nugget?" He asked her.

"Sure, who's Nugget?" she wondered.

"He's a baby unicorn." He replied when suddenly her face lit up with excitement.

"A unicorn!? My mummy and daddy won't even let me have a dog!" She cried.

"Welcome to my world." Harry replied with a groan and a roll of his eyes before leading her out towards the backyard to meet Nugget. As time went on, Harry and Ashley became closer and closer, (they played with Dudley as well) but of course he still spent time with Ron as well. Before Harry knew it it was August 31st and his father would be going back to teach at Hogwarts the very next day.

That night Harry found he couldn't sleep and wandered into his parents bedroom in the middle of the night. "Daddy,.. I can't sleep." He said and that's when suddenly Severus' eyes shot wide open to the small child who was now standing in front of their bed in his pajamas. He quickly got out of bed and scooped Harry up inside his arms before carrying him over to his bed and sat him down on top of his lap.

Once Lily was awake as well, he knew that it was safe to turn on the light. "Harry darling, what's wrong?" She questioned him anxiously out of concern.

"I don't want Daddy to go!" Harry sobbed before grabbing onto Severus and hugging him tightly. Harry sobbed before grabbing onto Severus and hugging him tightly and that's when Severus turned to Lily and gave her a rather worried glance.

"Oh honey, I know that you don't want Daddy to go, but Daddy has to go to work. He'll still be back for Christmas, Easter, and the summer holidays." She pointed out.

"But it won't be the same." He told her while blinking away his tears.

"No, I know it won't be the same, but it'll just take some time getting used to. Just like with your potty training. Now you're only wearing diapers for naptime and nighttime and someday you won't need them at all." She reminded him.

"That's right and you'll be having so much fun here with Ron, Dudley, Ashley, and Nugget that time will just fly by. Also with Stevie going back to school, Nugget is going to need extra attention." Severus pointed out before kissing him on the top of the head. "Would you like to sleep with us tonight?" He questioned him as Harry silently nodded and sniffed.

"Alright, do you need a fresh diaper first?" He asked him and Harry nodded again. Severus quickly changed his diaper and got Harry's stuffed dragon and then they all cuddled up together and went to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Truth Is Revealed

_Just a quick note, I got rid of the note in the last chapter because I used Google translate so that I could understand and the answer to whether Lily and Severus will have more children is that you're just going to have to wait and see hehe. There really aren't an awful lot of chapters left btw just so you guys know._

The next morning Severus and Stevie went back to King's Cross Station to go to platform nine and three quarters and board the train that would take them back to Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Lily, Dudley, Petunia, and Sarah all stayed back behind at home with Nugget. The next few months flew by and before everybody knew it, Christmas time had arrived again.

However, this wasn't going to be like any other regular Christmas. For this year, Severus decided to do something that he had been putting off for quite a while. He was going to ask Lily to be his bride. That would also mean that he would become the stepfather of Harry and Sarah and since all three of them loved him very much, and they knew that he loved them, he figured that it would be the perfect Christmas present.

That would also mean that Lily would officially become Stevie's aunt and Harry and Sarah would become her distant cousins. After Severus and Stevie returned home for Christmas break, Severus decided to go to the wizarding mall right away for Lily's engagement ring. Stevie was already in on it and promised him that she wouldn't say anything about it if he would let her go ice skating with Chase in return.

A wide grin stretched a crossed Stevie's face once Lily dropped her off at the ice arena. "Hullo Stevie, where have you been? I haven't seen you since you told me that you had to go back to school." He pointed out and that's when suddenly the grin on Stevie's face started to fade.

"Yeah, I know Chase I'm really sorry." She began. "It's just that I forgot to mention that I go to boarding school." She told him.

"Oh really which one?" He questioned her and that's when suddenly she tensed up nervously.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She replied as Chase just simply looked at her.

"Want to run that by me again?" He questioned her with disbelief.

"Alright Chase, I realize that this is going to be difficult for you to understand and I'm taking a huge risk by telling you this,.. but I'm a witch." She finally admitted.

"Yeah,.. right,.. so what did you really have to tell me?" He questioned.

"Look it's true! I _am _a witch! The only thing is that I can't actually prove it to you because I don't turn seventeen until next year and I'm not allowed to do magic outside school or there's a possibility that I'll be expelled and my uncle is definitely not going to like that." She explained.

"So how can I know for sure that you're telling me the truth?" He asked her.

"Would I lie to you!?" She hollered.

"Yes you would and you _have _Stevie." He began. "Or maybe you didn't actually lie to me but you never really did tell me the whole truth either. I thought you liked me." He finished.

"I _do _like you Chase!" Stevie cried when all of a sudden she felt close to bursting into tears.

"Then prove it." He told her and without even stopping to really think about it Stevie withdrew her wand and pointed it at a pair of ice skates.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She said with a swish and flick of her wand and magically the skates levitated into the air and she broke the spell once they were in front of her and safely on the bench. "_Now _do you believe me?" She questioned him as Chase's eyes suddenly widened in complete and utter shock and horror.

"You really are a witch!" He cried.

"Yes but I promise I'm the good kind, and please don't say anything to anybody about that. I could wind up getting in really big trouble. Especially if my uncle finds out about it." She told him.

"Can you do magic without a wand as well?" He wondered.

"Well some witches can and I'm starting to learn how to do it but it's extremely difficult to master and I'm not that good at it yet and I personally prefer a wand anyways since it's easier." She told him as he just simply looked at her not really sure what else to say. "Please Chase, can't we just forget about the whole entire thing and skate?" She asked him but that's when suddenly a brunette woman with bright green eyes and her hair tied up in a ponytail came up to them.

"I saw what you did freak! It's a wonder why Chase wants to be your friend!" The girl snapped before pushing her over onto the ground.

"Hey lay off her Julie! It shouldn't matter if Stevie's a witch or not because she's a good person, and I like her just the way she is!" He yelled back at her.

"That's somebody you know then I take it." Stevie said while glaring up at the girl.

"That's right Stevie. I'm his girlfriend and a hundred percent human being. So you better just hop back on your broomstick and fly back to where you came from freak!" She snapped as a Stevie quickly turned her head back over to look up at Chase.

"I don't believe it! She's your girlfriend!?" She hollered while looking at him the way he looked at her when he first found out that she was a witch.

"No wait Stevie! You don't understand!" He cried as a tear rolled down Stevie's cheek.

"You lied to me." She told him before she quickly rose to her feet and started running towards the exit.

"Stevie wait!" He cried again but it was already too late since she was already out the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: A Magical Proposal

Lily looked extremely confused as Stevie walked through the door a few hours earlier than she was supposed to. "Stevie? What are you doing here?" she questioned her with uncertainty, but Stevie just simply slammed the door and burst into tears while running straight to her bedroom.

"Stevie wait, Harry and Sarah are trying to take their naps." She said right before Stevie shut the door but at least this time she hadn't slammed it. A few seconds later Severus arrived home.

"Oh thank heavens you're home. Something is wrong with Stevie." Lily told him as Severus raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"You mean she's back from her date already?" He questioned her but before she could reply a snowy white owl started tapping at the glass of the window. Severus was even more intrigued now as he turned around and he walked over to the window to let the bird in.

The owl swooped inside and then landed on top of the kitchen table revealing the fact that it had an orange envelope clamped underneath its beak. "Oh no she didn't!" Severus exclaimed in complete and utter shock and disbelief while he removed the letter and tore it open. A very serious expression grew onto his face while he silently read the letter to himself.

"What happened Severus?" Lily questioned him anxiously before he turned over to look at her.

"Stevie performed the levitation charm in front of Chase and it says here that she is expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He explained before he started heading towards her bedroom door suddenly feeling enraged.

"Now come on Severus, don't blow your top. Both of the kids are sleeping anyways and you shouldn't wake them." She told him.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He assured her before bursting into Stevie's room. "We need to talk Stephanie." He began and Stevie knew that she was in big trouble since he was using her full name while sitting down on top of her bed by her feet. "Can you explain this?" He questioned her angrily while showing her the note as Stevie sniffed and quickly brushed away her tears while turning her head over to look at the letter.

Stevie didn't know what else to tell him so she decided that she might as well tell him the entire story. As soon as she had finished Severus just simply looked at her and before he could say anything that's when the doorbell rang. Severus rolled his eyes while he slowly got to his feet. "We'll talk more about this when I get back." He told her as he went to go answer the door.

He raised his eyebrow again as he saw Chase standing right there in front of him. "It wasn't Stevie's fault!" He cried while quickly running inside. "She didn't want to do magic in front of me after telling me that she was a witch but I wouldn't believe her!" He exclaimed as Severus looked back over his shoulder at the outside of the door and then back at him while continuing to raise his eyebrow at him.

"I beg your pardon, but I don't recall inviting you in." He said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I'm just worried about Stevie that's all. Can I talk to her?" He wondered.

"No. Not right now. I was just about to discipline her and both Harry and Sarah are taking their naps. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait to talk to her at another time." He told him as he nodded.

"Alright, can you at least tell her that I'm sorry?" He asked him.

"Alright, I will." Severus told him as Chase thanked him and then they both said goodbye before Severus shut the door again and returned to his niece's bedroom. "That was Chase and he just wanted to apologize for getting you in trouble. However, Chase is a muggle and he isn't the one who decided to break the rules and perform magic." He pointed out.

"So then, am I really going to be expelled for this?" Stevie questioned him with uncertainty.

"I'm going to have a word with Dumbledore after Christmas and see what I can do. Maybe there's a possibility that we change your expulsion to a few month's suspension. However, during that time you will be grounded with no television, cellphone, or laptop. Agreed?" He questioned her as she nodded at him.

"Agreed." She replied.

"Let this be a lesson to you that you can't let boy problems get in the way of your education and future." He told her before getting back off her bed and leaving the room.

…

Later on, that evening Severus left Stevie, Harry, and Sarah alone with Petunia and Dudley because he had quite the special surprise for Lily. As he led her outside to the front yard, she saw that there was a carriage with four Abraxans in front of it. "You didn't tell me that we were going to have a carriage ride." She said while smiling warmly at him.

"I know." He began. "The reason for that is I wanted it to be a surprise. Shall we Mrs. Potter?" He questioned her while offering her his arm. She continued smiling at him as she accepted his offer and he helped her into the carriage. Then before she knew it all four of the horses started to gallop and then they took flight up into the sky.

That's when suddenly Severus put his arm around her. He loved this woman so much and he thought that now was the most perfect time to tell her so. "I love you Lily." He began before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Severus." She told him happily with a dreamy sigh before resting her head on top of his shoulder. Severus smiled at her and kissed the top of it before he started running his fingers through her hair.

"I have always loved you and I also love your kids and none of that is ever going to change." He told her. "And I think it's time that Harry and Sarah had an official father." He said as Lily quickly turned over to look at him in complete and utter shock while he pulled a tiny black box out of his pocket and pushed it open with his thumb and revealed a tiny golden ring with a silver gem in the middle of it.

"Lillian Jane Evans Potter,.. will you marry me?" He asked her as she suddenly gasped and placed her hands upon her cheeks. "I would kneel but considering we're currently in a carriage up in the air right now that's rather difficult." He pointed out as Lily stifled a laugh and tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Of course I'll marry you Severus." She told him which seemed to catch Severus by surprise but he just simply smiled back at her while tears of joy started rolling down his own cheeks.

"You will?" He questioned her with uncertainty.

"Yes,.. I will." She replied with a nod. Severus continued smiling at her while he slid the ring onto her finger and then they both closed their eyes and started kissing each other passionately as the carriage continued soaring through the sky.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One: Guess Who's Four?

_To answer Sakura Liesel's questions; if you've gotten this far (pretty much at the end since there's only a few more chapters) then you already know what happens to Fluffy lol as for how everybody found out about Harry and Lily surviving so quickly? Idk, I guess news travels quickly in the wizarding world since it did in canon as well,.. and I sort of think that you're just overthinking it. XD!_

Severus managed to talk to Dumbledore into only suspending his niece on the condition that she wouldn't perform underage magic again in which she happily obliged. A couple of months later Lily had her bridal shower and a couple of months after that Severus had his bachelor's party. Before they knew it Harry was now four years old and Sarah was two.

Stevie was now nearing her seventeenth birthday and Chase was currently teaching her how to drive as she now also had her temporary license. Nugget was getting bigger and older as well since he was now two years old and had exchanged his golden coloring for silver and his horn was just starting to grow into the center of his forehead. He was also eating hay and oats now instead of drinking milk from a bottle.

One day while Lily decided to go give Sarah her first haircut, Severus took Harry to the store to get him his first pair of underwear since he was completely potty trained during the day now. He was even using the regular toilet now. "When am I going to learn how to stand up and go pee-pee like you Daddy?" Harry questioned him while glancing up at him and continuing to hold his hand as they walked through the store together.

"Well, if you think you're ready I can start teaching you how to aim. It won't be long now until your sister starts her potty training too." He told him with a grin.

"Will she learn how to stand up too?" He questioned him.

"No. Girls always go pee-pee sitting down." Severus replied with a shake of his head.

"Weely? Why?" Harry asked him.

"It's just because that's how God intended it. Now what kind of underwear do you want Harry?" His father questioned him back.

"Blue and wed to match my outfit." Harry replied as Severus chuckled.

"Alright but it's r-ed not wed. Now that you're four years old you really should start working on your speech a bit more." He told him. "Speaking of wed though, are you excited about the wedding?" Severus asked him but Harry just simply shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been to one before." He told him.

"I know you haven't, but you're going to have a wonderful time. Sarah is going to be the flower girl, and you're going to be the ring bearer." Severus told him.

"What's that?" Harry wondered.

"It means that you will give us our wedding rings. Then after the wedding there will be a reception where you get to dance and eat some cake." Severus told him.

"Sounds like a kid's paradise." Harry replied as Severus laughed and then went on ahead and bought the underwear that Harry had picked out. "As long as we're here is there anything else that you would like?" He asked him.

"A puppy!" Harry exclaimed excitedly as Severus rolled his eyes.

"You're just never going to give that up are you?" He questioned.

"Nope!" Harry cried.

"Well this isn't a pet store and I meant would you like any other new clothes or toys." Severus said.

"Yes please." Harry replied with a nod as his father smiled rather warmly and lovingly at him.

"Alright then let's go ahead and see what you would like. Maybe once you learn how to tie your shoes we can get you some shoes with laces on them." He told him as he started leading him away and continued to smile down at him.

"That's going to be a varwee long time fwom now though." Harry said.

"You said the same thing about learning to undress and dress yourself, drinking from a cup, not having to take naps anymore, and getting underwear and look how quickly that all happened. You're growing up faster than you realize it." Severus told him as they continued walking away together.

…

Meanwhile, little Sarah wasn't taking too well to having her haircut. She kept fidgeting around and fussing. She also wound up hitting and biting her mother since she had to hold her down which Lily made sure to let her know that she wasn't happy with her behavior in the slightest bit.

In the end Sarah finally had managed to have her hair cut to shoulder length but she didn't get a lollipop and as soon as they got home, she went straight into timeout. Unfortunately, Severus and Harry returned home a few moments later and Sarah was still in the process of having her temper tantrum. For the first time ever she displayed that she was in fact a witch as books started falling off the shelf as she screamed and cried.

"Harry, why don't you go back to your room and try on your new underwear?" Severus questioned him while turning to look over at him over his shoulder.

"Okay but what's wong with Sawah?" He wondered.

"Mind your own business and go to your room please." Severus told him as Harry grabbed his underwear and nodded before turning to run back into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

…

The night before the wedding Severus gave Harry a bath and then he read him his favorite story about Stormy The Dragon before putting him to bed. (He was now wearing pull-ups to bed instead of diapers.) The next morning he woke up and used the bathroom and put on his underwear before heading over to the breakfast table.

"Well there you are big boy." Lily began while smiling lovingly at her son. "So have you thought about what you wanted to have for breakfast yet?" she questioned him.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice please." He told her.

"Alright coming right up and after you've finished eating you need to put on your dress clothes." She told him while he pulled out a chair and then sat down next to his little sister.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two: Always

Later on, that day Lily, Petunia, Sarah, and Stevie all went out to get their hair and makeup done and get fitted into their beautiful dresses while Severus stayed back at home with Harry and Dudley. Carly and Mrs. Weasley both sent him owls that they would meet them at the church and Chase called on the new house telephone to tell his arrangements.

Once Severus took the boys to the church, he couldn't believe how beautiful his niece and future stepdaughter looked. Stevie was wearing a black strapless dress with her hair all braided back into a bun, and she had on light blue eye shadow and lipstick that matched her nail polish and had a bit of blush on her cheeks.

She also revealed to have a couple of crystal earrings in either one of her ears. "That's funny, I don't remember you having your ears pierced." Severus said while raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"That's because I just got them done today." She told him with a giggle and a rather wide grin that stretched a crossed her face.

"I've only had custody of you for a few years, how did you turn into a woman so fast?" He questioned her before turning to look down at Sarah who wore a sleeveless dress as well but hers was light pink. Her hair was curled and she had on light pink eye shadow, lipstick, and nail polish with just a little touch of blush on her cheeks like Stevie.

"There's my little princess." He said while swooping her up inside his arms and kissing the top of her head before wrinkling his nose as he sniffed the air. "Uh oh, I guess I better change you before the wedding starts." He began as he glanced down at Harry. "And Harry if you have to go potty now is the time to do it." He told him.

"Okay but I don't have to." He replied.

"Alright, are you sure?" He questioned him as Harry silently nodded. "Okay, just double checking as I would hate for you to have an accident in your dress clothes." He told him before carrying Sarah off to go and change her diaper.

That's when suddenly Stevie felt a tap on her shoulder and she quickly turned around to see Chase standing behind her. "Oh, hullo there." She said with a grin before throwing her arms around him and tightly embracing him. A few moments later they slowly pulled away from each other.

"Stephanie Wilde, you look,.. dare I say it,.. magical." He said with a grin as she smiled back at him.

"Thanks." She replied with a blush and a twinkle in her eye.

"You really do look beautiful Stevie." She heard a voice from behind her say and as she turned around, she was face to face with Carly Clark and that's when suddenly her smile vanished since they hadn't spoken to each other for more than a year. "I hope you don't mind, but your uncle invited me here because he figured that we could try working things out between us." She explained and Stevie didn't respond and she just simply looked at her.

"Look, I know you're still mad at me but can't we just forget what happened and move on? I really am sorry about what happened and I think I have a way to make it up to you." Carly told her.

"Really? How?" Stevie questioned her with uncertainty but Carly just simply grinned.

"You'll just have to wait and find out at the reception." She told her before she turned back around and went off to find her seat and Stevie rolled her eyes once she was gone.

"Who was that?" Chase wondered.

"Just an old friend from school. Come on we better find our seats, the ceremony will be starting soon." She told him as she took him by the hand and started leading him away. A few moments later Severus returned with a freshly changed Sarah before setting her down in front of Harry.

"Alright, you two better get back with your mother because we're about to start." He told them.

"Okay." Sarah replied with a huge grin before turning around and running away but Harry suddenly felt himself unable to move.

"What's the matter Harry?" Severus questioned him.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to be the wing bear." He replied with a shake of his head and Severus raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really? Why not?" He wondered.

"I'm too afwaid. Can't you have Dudley be it instead?" Harry questioned him while looking up at him with his eyes full of tears when suddenly Severus let out a sigh.

"Dudley can't be the ring bearer, he's way too busy keeping Ashley company." He replied before bending over and hoisting the small child up inside his arms. "Come here, we need to have one of our legendary talks." He said while placing him up at his hip. "And wow, you really are starting to get big. I remember when this used to be a lot easier." He told him while softly kissing his head and started carrying him outside to the front steps and then sat down with him on top of his lap.

"Listen Harry, do you remember last year when you were too afraid to sleep because you were so worried about how much you were going to miss me when I went away to Hogwarts?" He questioned as Harry nodded at him.

"Yes I do and that's because I did." He replied.

"I know, but if you also remember correctly it didn't wind up being as bad as you thought it was going to be as you found ways to keep yourself busy. And the truth is that it is now your responsibility to stay at home with your mother, sister, cousin, and aunt while Stevie and I go off to Hogwarts to keep them and Nugget company. Just like it's your responsibility to give your mummy and I our wedding rings so we can get married. That way you and your sister will get to have a daddy again. Understand?" He questioned him.

"You were always my daddy." Harry replied catching Severus completely off guard and that's when he tightly embraced him.

"Come here." He whispered as he hugged him tighter and sniffed while attempting to hide the fact that he was currently in tears while kissing Harry on the cheek and rubbing his back.

"Why are you crying?" Harry wondered having pronounced that word perfectly for the first time.

"I'm sorry buddy, it was just really touching for me to hear you say that. You've always been my son for as long as I can remember as well and I love you so much." Severus told him while continuing to hug him tightly and then kissed his cheek again.

"I love you too Daddy." Harry replied while hugging him back and kissing him on the cheek before they slowly pulled away from each other and broke the embrace.

"Anyways, the point is that if you feel yourself starting to get a little bit of stage fright then don't think about all of those people watching you. Just look at me and think about me instead alright?" He questioned him.

"Okay Daddy." Harry replied as Severus picked him up again and slowly got to his feet before carrying him back inside.

"Alright, go find your Mummy and little sister now." Severus told him before gently setting him down and watching Harry run off as he smiled through his tears. "Always." He whispered to himself.

_Okay, I'm nearly in tears myself right now and I think that that was my favorite chapter so far. :') Oh yeah and it looks like there is going to be a little bit more chapters than I originally planned before the sequel._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Wedding

As Harry ran back to where his mother and sister were waiting another man with rather long brownish blackish hair and a matching beard smiled at him and then scooped him up inside his arms. "Hullo there Harry." He said.

"Hullo,.." Harry began before giving him a rather questioning and bewildered look. "who are you?" He asked him.

"I'm your godfather Sirius Black. I haven't seen you since you were a baby because everybody in the ministry of magic thought that I was the one who betrayed your parents, but thanks to your mummy and Dumbledore, my name has finally been cleared." He explained.

"Sirius, the child is only four years old. He doesn't even know how to read yet and so I highly doubt that he understands what you're telling him." Lily told him.

"Fair point." Sirius responded with a nod while setting Harry back down. "Well, I best take my place out there with Severus." He said before turning around and leaving the room. A few moments later the pianist started playing and the ceremony began. If Harry thought he was nervous, he would never believe how many fairies were currently fluttering their wings inside the pit of Lily's stomach.

When it finally got to be Harry's turn to carry the pillow of rings down the aisle, he just continued focusing his attention on the man that he knew and loved as his father while he smiled back at him. Afterwards it was Sarah's turn and she had absolutely no problems at all with tossing petals of everlasting roses here and there.

Finally, it was the moment that everybody was waiting for. Everybody rose to their feet as Dumbledore started walking Lily down the aisle and Severus suddenly felt like he could hardly breathe. For she was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen as she was wearing a traditional long and white silky wedding dress, with a matching veil, and her hair all tied back in braids.

She had on silver eye shadow, red lipstick, and silvery sparkles on both of her cheeks. Hagrid had big old tears rolling down his cheeks and heaved a humongous sniff as the music finally came to a halt along with Lily and Dumbledore and the minister began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" He questioned.

"On behalf of Minerva and I and the rest of the staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,.. I do." Dumbledore replied as tears were now rolling down McGonagall's cheeks as well.

"In that case you may go get your bride." The minister said as Severus went to go take her arm and guide her to the altar. "The rest of you may be seated." He said and everybody else sat back down inside their pews. "For it is written that a man shall leave his father and mother and join to his wife and then they both shall become one flesh. For what God has joined together let not man put asunder." He began before turning to look over at Severus.

"Let us begin. Severus Snape, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish and keeping yourself only for her for as long as you both shall live?" He questioned him.

"I do." Severus replied and then the minister turned over to look at Lily.

"In that cases Lillian Potter, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish and keeping yourself only for him as long as you both shall live?" He asked her.

"I do." Lily replied as she exchanged smiles with Severus and then the minister looked down at Harry.

"May I have the rings please?" He questioned as Harry slowly lifted up the pillow with both of the rings on top of it.

"Yes you may I have to go potty anyways." He replied as laughter suddenly broke throughout the congregation and Severus just simply shook his head and rolled his eyes while the minister took the rings and thanked him before he ran off towards the restrooms.

"At this time Severus and Lily have decided to write their own vows." The minister said while handing one of the rings over to Severus who slowly started sliding it onto Lily's ring finger.

"Lily Potter, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you and I've basically loved your children for the same amount of time. Thank you for giving me this chance to prove my love for you and for them and the fact that I have become a better man because of all of you." He told her as several aww's broke throughout the crowd and Lily smiled at him while the minister handed her the other ring and she started sliding it onto Severus' ring finger.

"Severus Snape, although I never actually pictured myself marrying twice or married to anybody but James Potter, thank you for proving to me that I made the right choice of agreeing to be your wife and mother to both of our existing children, and future children to come." She said and several more aww's were heard as Harry quickly hurried back from the restroom.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said as Severus smiled at his bride and threw the veil back over her head and then laid a tender hand upon her cheek, closed his eyes, and started kissing her passionately as cheers and applause broke throughout the church.

The wedding march reprise began to play as Harry and Sarah both made disgusted faces and then Severus hoisted Harry up inside his arms while Lily lifted up Sarah into hers. "Come on you guys we better get you home so you can take your naps before the reception." She told them.

"I thought I didn't have to take naps anymore." Harry said.

"Usually you don't, but today you're going to need some extra rest." Lily told him as all four of them headed back out of the church together.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four: The Dragons

Later on, that night everybody arrived at the reception hall. They all got their meals at the buffet table and just like usual Sarah was refusing to eat anything and having a temper tantrum about the whole entire ordeal, so Lily told her that she wouldn't be having any cake if she carried on and so eventually she settled down and ate her supper.

After everybody was finished eating Petunia agreed to go change Sarah's diaper while Severus and Lily shared their first dance together as husband and wife. It was at this point of time that Stevie decided to get a bit of fresh air and she watched them through the glass door of the balcony before Chase slowly pushed it open and came outside.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" He questioned her while she glanced back up at the starry sky.

"Oh, I was just thinking about going for a ride is all." She replied with a rather large grin.

"On a broomstick?" He inquired as Stevie just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"No, on a horse." She replied sarcastically.

"I thought that you weren't allowed to do magic outside of school though." He said with a slight shake of his head.

"Technically I wouldn't be performing any magical spells as the broomstick is the thing that's doing magic." She told him. "Want to come with me?" She asked him when suddenly he looked rather nervous and apprehensive about the whole entire thing.

"You mean me? Fly?" He questioned her back while glancing back up at the sky and gulped. "I'm not a wizard though." He pointed out while looking back down at her.

"You don't have to be as I'm going to be the one who's flying it not you." She told him while smiling rather warmly and lovingly at him and then placing two of her fingers in-between her teeth she whistled for her broomstick that came soaring straight towards her. "Oh by the way, I'm learning how to perform more magic without a wand. Although I'm studying that by myself since I won't actually start learning it in school until this year." She told him while mounting her broom.

Chase didn't do or say anything and he just simply looked at her. "Come on, I promise that I won't let you fall." She assured him and that's when suddenly he reluctantly swung his leg over and sat down behind her. "Now just hold on tightly as I'm the seeker on the Slytherin Qudditch team so you already know that I have to be fast." She told him although he didn't have the slightest clue on what she was talking about.

The next thing that Chase knew was they shot up in the sky like a rocket. Stevie giggled and squealed with excitement and even Chase couldn't help but smile as he looked down at all of the streets and buildings that they were flying over and all of the clouds that were slowly drifting by. "It's remarkable isn't it?" Stevie whispered while turning her head back over to smile at him.

"Yeah, it really is." He whispered back before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. As she rapidly pulled away from him and continued smiling at him and started to blush, they both closed their eyes again and this time leaned in for a more passionate kiss completely unaware of the fact that they were being watched from the balcony.

"If she doesn't stop and turn around and watch where she's going they're going to crash." Severus said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh don't worry Severus, I'm sure that they'll be alright." Lily reassured him. "I just hope that they're going to be back in time for Carly's big surprise. She's going to flip when she meets The Dragons." She told him.

"Yeah, but now that Stevie has a boyfriend I just hope that she'll be able to control herself. Otherwise Chase isn't going to be happy." He said.

When Chase and Stevie came back from their romantic broomstick ride, Carly was amazed that they were able to pull it off without landing themselves into even bigger trouble. Afterwards, four wizards started walking towards them. One of them had light-brown wavy hair, baby-blue eyes, peached skin, and a glistening smile. Another had light blonde hair and even lighter blue eyes with a rather long nose. The third one had short black spikey hair just like Chase's but only lighter, and the final wizard had rather long bleached blonde hair and emerald colored eyes.

"Stevie, Chase, I would like to introduce you to The Dragons." Carly said as Stevie started squealing excitedly and jumping up and down while Severus just simply rolled his eyes again.

"They don't look like dwagons." Harry said as Lily giggled.

"Oh honey, of course they're not _really _dragons. It's just the name of their singing group." She told him.

"Oh." He just simply replied with a nod.

"You must be Stephanie Wilde, Carly's told us an awful lot about you." The first wizard began as he smiled at her with his glistening smile. "I'm Aaron Parker." He told her while taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Actually she prefers to be called Stevie and I'm her boyfriend Chase Donaldson." He told Aaron while narrowing his eyebrows and glaring at him. However, Aaron just simply chuckled.

"It's alright, relax I know. I'm just being friendly with the lovely lady is all since Carly and I have been officially dating for the past several weeks now." He told him while wrapping an arm around his own girlfriend.

"You're dating Aaron Parker!?" Stevie cried while looking at her friend in complete and utter shock and bewilderment. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Cause for one I didn't think you would believe me, and for two,.. you weren't speaking to me remember?" Carly questioned her back as Stevie went silent for a few moments.

"Carly I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let some guy,.. no matter how cute he is,.." Stevie began with a shake of her head.

"Hey!" Chase snapped.

"Sorry Chase, I'm just trying to make a point here." Stevie told him before she continued on. "Anyways, I shouldn't have let that come in-between our friendship since we've been friends since we were around Harry and Sarah's age." She said as Carly just simply nodded at her.

"You're right Stevie and I'm sorry too." She told her.

"So, then, are we friends again?" Stevie questioned as Carly grinned at her.

"I don't see why not." She replied as Stevie stifled a giggle and then the two girls embraced each other tightly and Lily smiled at them as she watched them from a distance.

"Something tells me that they're going to be friends for a really long time and possibly forever. I sure hope that Harry will find a friend like that one day." She said.

"I think he already has." Petunia told her as she tugged on her sleeve before they both turned around and smiled at Harry and Ashley fast asleep together in a chair with their heads resting against each other's.

"Well I'll just have to see if I can move him without waking him. It's way past his bedtime and I better be getting him home." Lily said.

"Don't worry about Harry, I'll go ahead and take him and you stay here with Severus and everybody else. I probably should be fetching Dudley and Sarah as well." Petunia told her while quietly walking over to where her nephew was sleeping and scooped him up inside her arms and his head resting on top of her shoulder.

"Well alright, give the children a kiss from me and make sure that you change Harry into his pull-ups before you put him to bed." Lily told her as Petunia nodded, told her goodbye, and then started looking for the other children so that she could take them all back to the car to leave.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five: Whoa Boy!

Everybody else stayed back at the reception and Stevie and Chase enjoyed their first waltz a crossed the dance floor together while The Dragons serenaded them with one of their most popular ballads. After the reception was over everybody went home and a few days later Severus and Lily went on their honeymoon.

Although Harry and Sarah very much enjoyed their time with their aunt and cousins, they couldn't wait for their parents to get back several weeks later. Stevie was now officially seventeen years old and her aunt and uncle promised that they would have her birthday party before her uncle had to go back to teaching at Hogwarts. (Since they both were able to start back to school a bit later due to the circumstances.

Pretty soon Stevie would also be able to take her driver's test and even though she was really excited for it, nothing prepared her for what was about to happen the very next morning. Lily got up and went to use the bathroom as usual, but that's when suddenly she started feeling very sick to her stomach and wound up vomiting in the toilet.

Since Severus was already awake with Harry, Sarah, and Dudley, he heard this and went to go check on his wife out of concern. "Lily, sweetheart, are you alright in there?" He questioned her out of concern while quietly knocking on the door while Lily flushed the toilet and then stood up and opened the door.

"Severus, can you stay here and watch the kids? I think I need to get a checkup." She told him.

"Alright, I'll wake up Stevie or Petunia if I need an extra adult." He began with a nod. "Wow, it's rather difficult for me to think of Stevie as legal adult now." He added.

"I know." Lily replied while nodding back at him as she got her car keys off the kitchen counter.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright by yourself though?" He questioned her.

"Yes, don't worry love I'll be fine." She told him while putting on her coat before turning to look over at Harry and Sarah who were currently busy trying to put a puzzle together while their breakfast magically cooked itself in the kitchen. "Harry, Sarah." She began as each child looked up at her. "I have to go out for a little bit so be good for Daddy." She told them. "And Sarah if you don't eat your breakfast then no dessert at all today. Understand?" She questioned her.

"Yes Mummy." She replied.

"Good, I love you all and Sarah when I get back then I think we should start working on your potty training." She told her.

"Oh that weminds me." Harry said before he quickly rose to his feet and hurried down the hallway and into the bathroom before shutting the door behind him.

"Now would be a very good time to start teaching him how to aim." Lily pointed out.

"Yes,.. but we don't know if he's peeing or pooping back there." Severus told her.

"Well then why don't you go find out?" She suggested before heading out the door as Severus rolled his eyes and started walking down the hallway.

"Harry," Severus began while knocking at the door. "Are you peeing or pooping?" He asked him.

"Pooping, but I think I need to pee too." He told him.

"Alright, want me to show you how to stand up and aim like Daddy does?" He questioned.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Okay then I'm coming in." Severus told him before opening the door and then shutting it behind him again.

…

Once Lily returned home Harry was sitting at the kitchen table playing with playdough. "Hey sweetheart, where are Daddy and Sarah?" She asked him.

"Daddy is changing Sawah's diaper." He explained as Lily just simply smiled at him.

"Well when they come back out here I have some very exciting news for them. Wait, where is Stevie, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley?" She wondered.

"Stevie is back in her woom, and Aunt Petunia and Dudley are out at the park." He replied. "What's the exciting news Mummy?" He asked her and before she could have a chance to respond Severus carried Sarah back down the hallway and greeted his wife with a peck on the cheek.

"So, how did it go?" He wondered.

"Well,.. I'm pregnant." She replied with a grin while Severus just widened his eyes in shock and as soon as she finished looking around at both of her children and realized that neither one of them was saying anything she continued on. "In other words I'm having a baby." She explained as Harry gasped with excitement while looking up at her and grinned but Sarah didn't react.

"Sally, Mummy has a baby in her tummy. That means that you're going to be a big sister. Isn't that exciting?" She questioned her.

"No." Sarah replied with a shake of her head.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know yet but I was thinking that maybe we could find out and have one of those gender reveal parties." Lily replied while glancing up at Severus who couldn't believe that his wife was currently now pregnant with his first biological child. A few moments later he found himself embracing her and telling her how much he loved her while even shedding a few tears.

Stevie and Petunia were also really excited when they found out that they would have a new baby cousin and a new niece or nephew but Sarah didn't say too many words for the rest of the day and both Lily and Severus thought that it would be best to hold off on her potty training since she was already showing some signs of envy.

Harry on the other hand couldn't wait to be a big brother again and even though he said that he didn't care either way if the baby was a boy or a girl, as much as he loved his little sister, he always secretly wanted a baby brother. A few months passed and Stevie was already back in school when Lily found out the gender of her unborn baby.

Sarah was starting to become more on board with having a baby sibling but only if the baby was a girl and she wound up with a new baby sister as she didn't want to have another brother. Once Lily had scheduled the gender reveal party, she decided that Harry and Sarah would be the ones doing the revealing since she hadn't told them ahead of time afraid of the fact that they wouldn't be able to keep a secret.

"Alright, now remember guys, if the icing inside your cupcake is blue that means that the baby is going to be a boy, but if it's pink then it's going to be a girl. Understand?" Lily questioned them as both children nodded their heads in agreement while she videotaped them unwrapping their cupcakes and taking a bite. Harry gasped with excitement and grinned as he now had a bit of blue icing on his chin.

"It's a boy! I knew it! I knew it!" He cried.

"That's right Harry, you're going to have a new baby brother isn't that exciting!?" She squealed but as she turned over to look at Sarah, all it took was one look to find out that she wasn't happy about this at all and she didn't find it exciting in the slightest bit.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six: A Big Sister

_Hey everybody, I just wanted to apologize for the delay as I've been rather busy lately and thinking about how exactly to end this chapter. However, there really are only a few more chapters now until the end._

"So Aunt Lily, what's his name going to be?" Stevie questioned her eagerly.

"Well, I'm not sure as we haven't chosen one yet and I really think that we should leave that part as a surprise." She told her while Sarah just simply folded her arms and threw her cupcake.

"I don't _want _a baby bwothur!" She cried.

"Well tough, I want a puppy but you can't always get what you want in life." Harry told her.

"That's right honey listen to your brother." Lily began. "And you're going to clean up your mess or you're going to go straight into timeout." She threatened but Sarah just simply stuck out her tongue and blew spit at her so Lily picked her up and set her back down in the corner for a couple of minutes since she didn't listen to her.

The whole entire time Sarah cried, fussed, and screamed but eventually after her two minutes were up Lily got an apology from her for her rude behavior and she wound up cleaning up her mess. The rest of the year flew by and Lily was now nine months pregnant with her unborn son. Stevie would also be graduating Hogwarts this month, and Harry's fifth and Sarah's third birthday were only one month away.

One afternoon Lily had taken Harry and Sarah to the swimming pool when all of a sudden she had to use the restroom. After she got back she told her kids that she would have to get ahold of their father since her water just broke. Harry and Sarah went to go stay back with their aunt Petunia and cousins Stevie and Dudley while Lily went to the hospital.

Severus paced the floor of the delivery room because he couldn't remember the last time if ever when he had been this nervous and apprehensive. As soon as Lily was told that it was time for her to start pushing Severus went back over to her side and grabbed her by the hand and squeezed it tightly. Lily closed her eyes and started to push with all of her might.

"He's coming! He's almost here! I can see his head!" Lily heard and just silently prayed that her son would be okay and healthy. Within a few more seconds she heard him start crying. He had an awful lot of thick black hair on the top of his head and Lily and Severus could already tell that he was rather big and had a bit of darker skin than Lily.

Tears of joy rolled down Lily's cheeks as Severus was then asked to cut the cord. The baby boy weighed seven pounds and eight ounces before he was cleaned off, wrapped in a tiny blue blanket, and handed over to his mother for the first time and by this time he had finally stopped crying. As Lily held her son for the first time, her mind flashed back to five years ago and she smiled through her tears.

"He looks just like Harry when he was born." She whispered softly.

"Really?" Severus questioned and was suddenly filled with curiosity of how Harry looked and acted when he was a tiny baby.

"Yes, except Harry's eyes are greener than his. As his are more hazel." She told him. "Too bad he isn't a girl, otherwise that would make a really pretty name for him." She pointed out.

"Yeah, well, no son of mine is going to be named Hazel." Severus told her as Lily giggled a little bit.

"Alright, that's fair enough, but what are we going to name him then?" She wondered and then she thought it over for a few moments. "How about Tobias? Like your middle name. We can call him Tobey for short." She suggested. "That way it might not remind you of your abusive father as much." She pointed out as Severus smiled at her.

"Okay, Tobey it is then." He told her before they both shared a passionate kiss. Later on they decided that his middle name would be Aaron after Aaron Parker which they now considered to be a good family friend of theirs.

A few days later Lily and Severus took Tobey home to meet his new big brother and sister since Harry and Sarah were still way too young to come and see him at the hospital. However, Sarah still seemed like she didn't want anything to do with him and Harry wanted to help in any way that he could.

"I only wish that there was some way that Sarah would come to see that having a little brother is actually a really good thing." Lily said one day to her husband as they brought their children to Godric's park and Tobey was fast asleep inside his carriage. Lily watched Sarah who was suddenly interested in a tiny white miniature poodle mix.

"Hey Sarah honey, don't get too close to the doggie without asking." She told her daughter and that's when suddenly she got an idea. "Besides, I thought you liked cats. Doesn't that mean that you shouldn't like dogs?" She asked her but Sarah just simply turned her head over to look at her.

"It's no use. She's way too young to understand." Severus began. "There are just some things that she'll have to learn on her own." He said when suddenly Tobey woke up and started to fuss. "Is that a hungry cry or a wet cry?" He wondered.

"Well,.. it's been awhile since he's been fed _or _had his diaper changed so it's probably a bit of both." Lily replied. "I don't mind changing him if you want to feed him though. Just as long as you promise to keep an eye on the kids for me." She told him.

"Of course I will sweetheart." He replied and Lily stood up, bent over, gathered Tobey inside his arms and then started carrying him towards the restroom.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven: A New Puppy

"See Sally? Isn't this a pretty pink potty?" Lily questioned her now three year old daughter who was still very unwilling to be potty trained.

"No." Sarah replied with a shake of her head.

"Well Mummy thinks it is, and once you learn how to use it we can get you some beautiful underwear to go along with it." She told her.

Harry on the other hand was now fully potty trained as he was officially five years old today. A few moments later he woke up and used the bathroom like a big boy and then hurried down the hallway and sat at the breakfast table.

"See Sally? Harry's a big boy now and he can use the potty all by himself so he doesn't have to wear nappies anymore." Lily told him.

"I don't have to take them anymore at all either." Harry pointed out as Severus grinned while he walked over towards him and the food continued cooking itself.

"That's right, you're quite a big boy now. Happy birthday Harry. From now on when people ask you how old you are you get to hold up an entire hand." He told him when suddenly Tobey started crying.

"Oh dear, sounds like somebody is up from his nap. He'll need both feeding and changing." Lily said.

"Go ahead. I'll make sure that the children have their breakfast." Severus told her while bending over and picking up Sarah and hoisting her up inside his arms and placed her at his hip when suddenly the doorbell rang, and Harry turned his head to look back over his shoulder.

"Who's that?" He questioned.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just have to go check." Severus replied as he went to the door and answered it and Severus was standing there with a couple of packages and a tan envelope sitting on top of them.

"I do believe that there is a birthday boy and a birthday girl around here somewhere." He began before turning over to look at Sarah and smiled rather warmly and lovingly at her. "Now who would you be young lady?" He questioned her.

"Sawah." She replied with a grin.

"Really? You look way too big to be Sarah Potter." He told her while setting everything down at the door in front of him. "So how old are you today?" He asked her and she held up three fingers.

"I'm thwee years old." She replied.

"Three years old huh? Well I guess it's a good thing that I brought you something that I definitely believe that you'll like." He told her with a grin as Severus smiled and sat her back down while Sirius squatted down in front of her and handed her a brightly colored pink package. "Happy birthday Sarah." He said with a loving smile and as he turned around Harry was standing in front of him.

"Where's my present?" He questioned while Sarah sat down to open hers.

"Harry, that isn't very polite." Severus told him.

"No it's perfectly alright Severus as today is Harry's birthday as well and considering he's a big boy now I figured that he could use a big present." Sirius replied while setting a great big blue box in front of him and Harry widened his eyes in complete and utter shock and astonishment.

"That's even bigger than me." He said while Sarah finally managed opening her present and took out a beautiful China doll wearing a bright red dress.

"Ooh!" She exclaimed excitedly as Sirius smiled at her before turning back to look at Harry.

"Well come on lad, it's your turn." He told him and Severus smiled as Harry started to tear away the paper to reveal another great big box.

"It's a box." Harry said as Sirius chuckled.

"I think that it's more than a box Harry, why don't you open it up and see for yourself?" He questioned and as Harry did he removed a tiny black and white puppy with a bright blue ribbon tied around its neck.

"Oh my gosh it's a puppy!" He screeched and Sirius knew from just one glance over at Severus that if looks could kill he would have already been murdered.

"Doggie!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly.

"What's going on out here?" Lily wondered while she carried Tobey down the hallway before turning to look over at her other son. "Harry, why are you holding a puppy?" She wondered.

"Cause Sirius gave him to me." He replied as Lily turned her head over to look at him.

"Oh is that so?" She began questioningly before turning to look over at her husband. "Honey, do you mind holding the baby for a second? I think I need to have a serious talk with Sirius." She told him as Harry giggled.

"That's funny Mummy." He told her.

"Yes it is,.." Sirius began anxiously. "I take it that means that I'm not off the hook then right?" He questioned while Lily placed Tobey inside Severus' arms.

"Nope, not by a longshot." Lily told him while grabbing him by the ear and dragging him back to her bedroom.

"Ouch! Hey! Watch it!" He cried. "Damn it how did you get so strong woman!?" He hollered.

"Not in front of the children Sirius." She told him while closing the door behind them. "I've must have told that boy over a million times ever since he was a toddler that we weren't getting a puppy! Then what do you do!? You go behind my back and get him one anyways!" She cried as Sirius slowly got to his feet and stood up rubbing his ear.

"I'm sorry Lily but I was a boy myself once and I always wanted a dog but I was never fortunate enough to get one and I just wanted my godson's childhood to be better than mine." He explained.

"I didn't mean that we would _never _get him a dog, but Harry's still way too young and having a puppy around is a huge responsibility that's going to wind up falling on me and I already have three children to look after." She told him.

"Yeah, maybe you're right and I made a mistake and that Harry shouldn't keep him." Sirius said before he opened the door again and started walking down the hallway. "Bad news Harry, your mummy says that you can't keep the puppy. Sorry kiddo." He told him while walking into the living room.

"What!? Why not!?" Harry cried as he turned up his lower lip at him.

"Oh great, so you're going to go ahead and make me the bad guy huh?" Lily questioned while she followed Sirius down the hallway.

"Come on Lily, let Harry keep him." Sirius pleaded. "It's his birthday after all and you're only five years old once. Besides that, you just told me yourself that he's been wanting a puppy ever since he was a toddler." He pointed out as Lily heaved a sigh.

"Please Mummy." Harry pleaded. "I promise to take really good care of him." He told her as she sighed again and then she squatted down in front of him.

"Alright, for now we can keep him,.. but if he becomes too much of a hassle then we'll need to find him another family okay? So just think of it as we're fostering him for now." She told him.

"Okay, thank you Mummy I love you." He told her with a rather wide grin as she simply just smiled back at him.

"I love you too sweetheart." She began. "So what are you going to name him?" She asked him.

"Patches." He replied. "Since he has patches of black all over his body." He explained.

"Okay, Patches it is then. I just hope that Fluffy will be as welcoming to him as I am." Lily replied before ruffling his hair and kissing his head.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Letter

Stevie, Petunia, and Dudley all had their chance to welcome Patches into the family while Sirius turned to Severus. "Uh Severus, I was wondering if I might possibly speak with you alone for a moment or two." He said as Severus simply just looked at him and didn't say a word for a few seconds.

"Very well." He replied before he followed him outside to the front of the house still holding Tobey.

"Oops sorry, I forgot that you were holding him. I'll hold him though because I have something for you." Sirius told him while closing the door behind them and withdrew the envelope out of his pocket making Severus raise a questioning and curious eyebrow at him.

"What is this?" He inquired.

"It's a letter from James Potter Harry's biological father. He meant to send it to you before his death." Sirius replied and Severus took it and then placed Tobey inside of his arms before reluctantly tearing open the envelope and let it unfold inside the palm of his hands and read it to himself silently.

_Dear Severus,_

_I decided to write a letter to you and have Lily copy it so that out son Harry will have one as well. I first wanted to start off this letter with the most heartfelt apology that I could think of, even though I don't expect you to actually forgive me. I've made a lot of stupid mistakes in my youth and I don't think that I'll ever forgive myself for them. So Harry, I only ask that when you grow up don't make the same mistakes I did. You have wonderful parents, but when you start using your pride to make other people feel weaker and smaller than you, it doesn't make you anymore powerful than they are._

_Speaking of you Harry, I cannot believe that you are a year old already. It seems like only yesterday that I first discovered that your mummy was pregnant with you. The moment that you were born, your mother instantly fell in love with you and I predicted that you would be a Mummy's boy right from the beginning and boy was I ever right. Of course, that doesn't take away from the fact that your daddy loves you more than life itself._

_That's why it pains me beyond no end that I don't believe that I will get the chance to watch you grow up although I've loved every moment of being around for your infancy. However, just in case Voldemort finds us and you're left alone with one parent or no parents at all there are some things that I want you to know. Always keep your friends close._

_Friendship is the greatest gift that anybody could ever receive. Stay strong and stay brave and always use your heart to show you the answer. Never give up or stop believing in yourself for I do believe that there are many things in this life that you will be able to accomplish. (I still say that you're going to make an extraordinary Qudditch player someday.) Trust in the Lord above as He will always lead you to where you need to go._

_Once you start attending Charm School, I want you to always try your best in everything you do, and prepare to accept the consequences of your actions if you disobey the rules. (This applies to Hogwarts as well.) No matter what house you get once you go to Hogwarts always remember that your mother and I will be proud of you no matter what. Also, never forget that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it._

_With all of that being said Harry there's one more piece of advice that I need to give you. Never lose sight of who you are. Although your mother and I want you to have as normal of a childhood as possible, we also understand that that might be rather difficult considering that there is a prophecy written about you and Voldemort won't stop at anything until he has you destroyed._

_Now Severus this is where I turn back over to look at you. I desperately want to be a part of Harry's life, but just in case I won't be and something happens to me or Sirius,.. please look after Harry. I want him to grow up with a man that he can call Father. _

_That can actually be his father in more ways than one. To look after him, guide him, protect him, and give him the advice that he so desperately needs. You don't ever have to forgive me and I'm never going to ask you to either. If anything, else don't do it for me. Do it for my son. He's just as pure and innocent as it gets. One more favor I just have to ask you Severus. Tell Harry to never forget how much his daddy loves him. _

_James Potter_

Severus finished reading the letter and looked back up at Sirius. "For the record, I apologize as well for all of the wrong I ever did to you." He told him. "I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive us." He said.

"I don't know if I can. Just give me some time to think about it first." Severus replied while folding the letter back up and placing it back inside the envelopes. "Where's Harry's as Potter said that he had Lily make him a copy as well." He said.

"I'm sure she has it somewhere. The child doesn't even know how to read yet so I think it's best to keep it stored away somewhere until he's older." Sirius told him.

"How did you get ahold of that letter anyways?" Severus wondered.

"Well after James died and the Potter cottage was destroyed, I went in to clean out the place for all of their possessions and stumbled a crossed that in his Bible. I apologize for the long delay of giving it to you but I kept forgetting to." Sirius told him as Severus nodded.

"It's alright, I understand. Right now the only thing that's important to me is my family. It's stronger than any grudge that I might hold between you and Potter and there's something that I have to do." He told him.

_Alright guys, tomorrow is going to be the very last chapter to this remake of Harry Snape before the sequel which will be a crossover with Disney's Descendants. Also, be on the lookout for a brand new story about my fictional boyband group called The Dragons!_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Harry Snape

_Alright ya'all here's the last chapter in the first chapter of the new Harry Snape saga. Also I just wanted to point out to you guys that a few chapters back when Sirius told Harry that he hadn't seen him since he was a baby, although I believed it to be a goof, some people still look at toddlers as babies since he was two years old at the time when Sirius came back for Sarah's christening. Now that that has been explained, I really hope that you enjoy the last chapter!_

Severus went back inside and as soon as he did he went up to his wife. "Lily, do you mind watching the children and animals for a few moments? There's something that I have to go do." He told her.

"Sure I can, be careful sweetheart." She replied before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Severus promised her that he would and then he quickly disapparated. He reappeared a few seconds later in front of the grave of James Potter and slowly reached inside his pocket and retrieved a tiny dark object and turned it around in his hand three times.

"I would like to speak to James Potter." He said and closed his eyes tightly. A few moments later he opened them again and saw the ghostly image of his old nemesis standing in front of him.

"Hullo Severus, I take it that Sirius finally gave you my letter." He said.

"Yes,.." Severus began. "How did you know that I would come and seek you though?" Severus wondered.

"I've been watching over Harry and his family since the day I died and I have a feeling that there's something that you wish to tell me." James said.

"That's because there is." Severus began again. "I love Harry and Sarah just as much as I love Tobey. I love them as if they were my own flesh and blood,.. and I wanted to ask you if you would mind if I officially adopted them." He explained and that's when he noticed that tears were now currently coming out of the eyes from the man in front of him.

"I was hoping that you would ask me that." He replied and to his complete and utter shock and astonishment Severus found a rather small smile starting to form on his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said.

"I would be honored as I can't think of anybody else that I would rather help to raise my son and daughter." James told him.

"I'll go ahead and let them know then." Severus said.

"From the bottom of my heart I can't thank you enough." James told him.

"You're welcome." Severus began. "And for the record since I want my children growing up to be able to let go of grudges and forgive other,.. it would only be right if I did the same with you." He told him as both men exchanged genuine smiles before he dropped the stone and then put it back inside of his pocket.

_…_

Later on that day Severus talked to his wife and let her know what was he planning on doing. She agreed to watch Tobey while he took Harry and Sarah back to Godric's Park and then sat down with them both on top of his lap. "Harry, Sarah, there's something very important that I need to discuss with you both." He began.

"Really? What's that Daddy?" Harry inquired while glancing up at him and gazing into his eyes and he gazed back into his.

"Well Harry, I've raised you both since you were babies and I hope you both know how much I love you." Severus replied as Harry nodded.

"I do." He told him.

"I do too." Sarah told him with a grin as Severus smiled rather warmly and lovingly at them both.

"That's why I want to officially adopt you both." He told them.

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked him.

"Well,.. it means that I'm not going to be your stepfather anymore,.. it means that I'm going to be your real father. What do you guys think? Would you like that?" He questioned them as Harry suddenly felt tears coming out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks and just silently nodded before tightly embracing Severus who now felt tears streaming down his own cheeks.

"I love you Daddy." He told him as Severus hugged him back tightly and kissed the top of his head while gently rubbing his back.

"I love you too Son. More than you could ever possibly know. And I promise that I won't let anything ever happen to you and if the dark lord comes after you I'll stand by you no matter what." He told him as Harry slowly pulled away from him and sniffed before wiping his nose on the back of his hand and Severus smiled at him lovingly while he brushed his tears away.

"What do you say that I go get you and your sister some ice cream,.. Harry James Potter Snape?" He questioned him.

"I say that that sounds awesome." Harry replied with a grin as Severus slowly got to his feet and hoisted them both back up inside his arms and placed them at either hip before he started carrying them away.

_I apologize for this chapter being rather short and I know it's the shortest one in the entire fanfic, but I thought that this would be a perfect way to end it. Thanks for all of the feedback and support, and watch out for Harry Snape The Second Chapter in the crossover section at some point later today!_


End file.
